Trozos de cristal
by prenatural
Summary: El equipo RWBY es obligado a ver realidades alternativas centradas principalmente en su líder, Ruby Rose, y Jaune Arc. Ya sabeís como va esto.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Ruby se despertó con la extraña sensación de que estaba flotando. A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. De pequeña solía despertarse medio mareada, incluso, sin saber que era arriba y que abajó.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una simple ilusión creada porque todavía no se había despertado. Era _real_.

Su cama no estaba en ninguna parte. Ella estaba flotando en un vació negro, rodeada por los miembros de su equipo, que aún estaban dormidas. A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba, las veía con total claridad. Porque no era oscuridad, se dio cuenta, sino ausencia.

Ruby se puso en pie lentamente. No comprendía lo que pasaba, pero al menos conservaba a su bebe a la cintura. Y su capa. Eso la hizo sentir mejor.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso tampoco tenía ningún sentido. Porque se había ido a la cama en pijama, como todo el mundo, y por mucho que quería a su guadaña y su capa, siempre las dejaba a un lado de la cama. Pero ahora las tenía encima otra vez. Y llevaba su atuendo de cazadora, no el pijama.

Al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, la primera reacción de Ruby fue enrojecer, pero no tardo en palidecer y temblar de una rabia impotente.

_Alguien me desnudó me cambió de ropa y me puso todo esto. Como si fueran partes de un juguete_.

Y si, solo a ella. Las demás seguían en pijama.

Ruby sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

En medio de una situación así, eso era lo de menos. Pese a todo. Parte de ella quería creer que esto era un sueño y dentro de nada se despertaría en su cama, cálida y segura, sin nada fuera de lo normal. Pero no era una niña. Sabía la verdad.

Los sueños no eran tan... realistas, por falta de una palabra mejor. Aunque nada de lo que les había pasado tuviera sentido, había pasado. Eso lo tenía claro.

_Tiene que ser la Semblanza de algún pervertido_. No ayudaba en absoluto, pero esa idea la hizo sentir mejor. Porque tenía sentido. Porque significaba que se podía encontrar una solución, por mucho que no pareciera posible.

Ruby respiró hondo. Se armó de valor.

No era la primera vez que tenía que hacer frente a atenciones indeseadas. 'Gracias' a sus genes, los pechos le habían crecido bastante deprisa. Para ser más exactos, a los once años ya eran de un tamaño considerable. Y desde entonces había sido perseguida por las miradas de hombres indeseables. La clase de personas que harían daño a niños y niñas sin dudarlo para conseguir lo que querían.

Esto no era lo mismo, ni mucho menos, pero se le acercaba bastante. Y como las otras veces, no se dejaría intimidar, engañar.

No permitiría que el enemigo le pusiera una mano encima, fuera quien fuera. Ni a ella ni a sus amigas. Antes... Antes... Puso una mano sobre Rosa Creciente. La apretó hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, hasta que dicha mano le empezó a temblar.

Agarró a Yang por los hombros y la sacudió para despertarla. Al fin y al cabo era la más fuerte de todas ellas. Y tan dada a meterla en líos como a sacarle de ellos.

—Yang, ¡vamos! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! —Trató de que no se notara el miedo en su voz. Pese a todo.

Parecía que no se iba a despertar, pero Yang abrió los ojos de golpe, se levantó tan rápidamente y con tanta fuerza que por poco no la tiró al suelo.

—Ruby. ¡Ruby! ¿Qué pasa?

Yang miró a la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

—Necesitó tu ayuda —dijo Ruby.

—Esto... Oh. Oh, dioses, decidme que esto no es un sueño guarro. ¡No soy tan depravada!

Ruby le dio una bofetada. Sin pensárselo dos veces. Y para que mentir: lo disfrutó.

—Joder. —Yang se llevó una mano a la mejilla roja—. Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad?

—No. No lo es.

—¿Qué demonios nos ha pasado?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.

Ruby giró, dándose la vuelta, y desplegó a Rosa Creciente.

Le había parecido oír algo. Un susurró. Pasos. Lo que fuera. Pero se había equivocado, cayó en la cuenta de que no había sido más que los salvajes latidos de su corazón. Apretó los dientes. No quería llorar aquí. No quería derrumbarse.

_Se supone que tengo que liderarlas_, se dijo. Pero el pensamiento sonó falsó. Sonó como una burla hacia sí misma.

Yang fue despertando a las demás.

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —Esa fue la reacción de Weiss. Y su voz sonó más chillona que de costumbre cuando se enfadaba. Como no podía ser de otro modo—. Muy graciosa. Jaja, jaja.

Ruby rodó los ojos. Quería a Weiss, en serio. Pero a veces no quería otra cosa que empujarle la cabeza debajo del agua para que se callara un rato. Como ahora. Una de sus pataletas era lo que menos necesitaban cuando todas estaban en peligro.

—Venga ya —dijo Yang—, sabes que no bromearía sobre algo como esto.

—Sí, claro que sí. —Su sarcasmo no podía ser más evidente.

Weiss se dio la vuelta y busco a tientas, supuso, el interruptor de la luz.

—No te alejas demasiado —le dijo.

—Cállate, Ruby. Seguro que esta tontería ha sido idea tuya.

Hubo un chasquido. En el centro del vació brillo un foco, como si estuvieran sobre un escenario invisible. Y en el círculo de luz aparecieron, una detrás de otra, sillas de madera.

Cuatro sillas. El mensaje era claro. Aunque no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Weiss, por supuesto, se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? Está broma está yendo demasiado lejos. En serio, no tiene gracia.

—¡No he hecho nada! —respondió Ruby—. Ni yo, ni mi hermana, ni... Oye, ¿Blake, puedes hacer eso con tu Semblanza? ¿Ya sabes, crear algo aparte de clones de ti misma? Porque eso sería muy guay.

—No. No puedo.

—Qué pena.

—Ruby, concéntrate —dijo Yang.

—Estoy concentrada —respondió mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas al azar. Viendo que las demás no hacían lo mismo, giró la cabeza y las miró por encima de su hombro—: ¿A que estáis esperando?

—¿Crees que es buena idea? —pregunto Blake.

—Es la única que tenemos. A no ser que se te haya ocurrido una.

Su equipo tomó asiento, incapaz de luchar contra su infalible lógica.

Ruby se echó hacia atrás en su silla y sonrió a pesar de la situación. Le encantaban los momentos en los que de verdad se sentía como la líder del equipo RWBY y no como la mascota.

Un hombre apareció delante de ellas.

Su barba dejaba claro que no se había afeitado durante tres o cuatro meses, como mínimo. Llevaba una gabardina negra... y un sombrero de fieltro. Ruby se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que podía ser un grave error, pero nada más verle toda la sensación de que estaban en peligro se evaporó. Ahora tenía ganas de echarse a reírse de su aspecto ridículo.

Al parecer las otras tres no compartían su diversión.

—Como siempre —dijo el hombre—, Ruby resulta ser la más inteligente de vosotras cuatro.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

La sensación de peligro había vuelto con más fuerza que antes. Había pronunciado su nombre como si lo estuviera saboreando. Como si quisiera... saborearla a ella. Y era así. Tenía que ser su objetivo.

Busco a Yang con la mirada y con la mano, envolviendo y apretando una de las de su hermana mayor.

—Así que tú eres el hijo de puta que nos ha traído a este lugar —dijo Yang. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre—. Ven aquí, grandote. Te voy a dar tal patada en los huevos que luego te saldrán volando por la boca.

—¿Y cómo es eso posible, si no puedes ni levantarte de esa silla?

Yang lo intentó de inmediato. Y falló. Por supuesto, el resultado fue igual para Weiss, Blake y ella. Estaban atrapadas. En más de un sentido.

—Te arrancare la polla con los dientes, ¡cabrón! —gritó Yang—. No permitiré que le pongas la mano encima a mi hermana.

—¿Qué? Ah, no, no. No soy un pervertido. Bueno, no más que cualquier otro hombre, quiero decir.

—No te hagas el tonto. —Yang apretó los dientes—. Mi hermana está vestida y no podría haberlo hecho sola, dadas las circunstancias.

—La cambié, eso es cierto.

Esas palabras le helaron la sangre en las venas. Ruby apartó la cabeza. Notó, con vergüenza y rabia, como unas cuantas lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas. _Voy a necesitar muchos baños para sentirme limpia de nuevo_, pensó. _Si es que alguna vez lo consigo_.

—Pero lo hice de la misma manera que os traje aquí y creé el foco y las sillas. Es decir, por arte de magia. Porque ella está más guapa así. Pero no la toque. No le haría nada que no quisiera que hiciera. Pero claro, si lo quisiera, lo haría con gusto.

—En cuanto salga de aquí, ¡te matare a golpes!

—Lo hará ella —dijo Weiss—. O mi familia, cuando te encuentren las personas que trabajan para nosotros. Soy Weiss Schnee, la heredera de...

—Joder, cállate. Sé muy bien quien eres. Y no tengo interés en pedir un rescate. Tampoco, descuidad, en robaros la virtud. Os he reunido aquí para que vierais algo.

—¿El qué? —pregunto Ruby con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

—Me alegro de que me lo preguntes. Universos, querida. Una variedad de universos.

—Estás loco.

—No. Soy preternatural, un aut... Quiero decir, dios.

—¿Y por qué pone prenatual allí? —preguntó Blake secamente.

Ruby echó un vistazo.

Blake se refería a algo como una tarjeta de identificación que llevaba puesto en el pecho, justo por encima del corazón. No se había fijado hasta ahora. Pero incluso ahora no alcanzaba a ver el nombre. Era extraño, porque no estaba tan lejos de ellas.

—Porque el nombre ya estaba cogido cuando me toco escribir mi nombre en el Registro de Dioses... Quiero decir, Autores... Mierda. —Gruñó de frustración.

_O está completamente loco o es un completo imbécil_, pensó. _Ninguna de esas opciones es buena_.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida —respondió Blake.

—Cállate. —Preternatural... o prenatual, lo que fuera, chasqueó los dedos. Blake intentó decir algo pero no fue capaz. Las tenía en la palma de su mano. No tenían otra opción que obedecer.

Debía haber hecho lo mismo con Yang sin que se diera cuenta, puesto que llevaba tiempo guardando silencio. Simplemente se revolvió en su asiento, tratando de levantarse. Sin éxito. Quizá... quizá debería hacer lo mismo. No resignarse. Todavía no.

—En fin, como iba diciendo. Universos, etcetera, quiero que los veías en ese proyector de ahí —dijo, señalando con un dedo detrás de sí.

El proyector apareció de la nada.

—¿Y cuándo nos devolverás a Beacon? —pregunto Ruby—. Dijiste universos. En plural. ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevaría eso?

—Ninguno. Podríais pasaros toda una vida aquí y luego volved a vuestras vidas normales como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y aunque dije universos, me refiero a historias dentro de esos universos. Historias de versiones paralelas de vosotras... y conocidos.

Prenatural guardó silencio durante largo rato.

—No se me da bien explicar cosas.

—Ya lo había notado —dijo Ruby.

—¿De verdad? Gracias por prestarme atención, cielito mío. En fin, una cosa más: sobre todo, esas experiencias estarán centradas en Jaune y tú.

—¿Por qué?

Weiss estaba más pálida que de costumbre e inmóvil. Aunque hubiera podido hablar, sospechaba que no habría dicho ni pio. Y Blake... Blake estaba tan silenciosa como siempre. Era imposible saber si Prenatural la había silenciado o no.

En cualquier caso, le tocaba a ella hacer las preguntas.

—Por razones estúpidas y completamente arbitrarías —admitió fácilmente— sobre las que no deberías preocuparte.

—Hay una cosa que me preocupa.

—¿Qué?

—No respondiste de verdad a mi pregunta.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Hablaremos de ello cuando terminéis de ver la primera historia, ¿de acuerdo? Muy bien. —Chasqueó los dedos. El proyecto se encendió, al mismo tiempo ella y las demás quedaron libres. Para hablar y moverse.

Por supuesto, Prenatural desapareció sin dejar rastro inmediatamente después.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunto Yang, frustrada.

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? —respondió Blake—. Obedezcamos. Si dice la verdad, y creo que la dice, podría haber sido mucho peor. Para todas.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Yang volvió a sentarse.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, Ruby sintió la excitación crecer en su pecho. ¿Cómo no iba a ser así? Versiones alternativas de ella y sus amigos. Mundos distintos, quizá mundos no asolados por los Grimm.

Con toda seguridad en muchos de esos mundos su madre no habría muerto.

En la pantalla apareció un extraño símbolo. Una especie de triangulo. Y se oyó una una canción que le resultaba familiar, a pesar de que estaba segura de que jamás en la vida la había escuchado.


	2. Assassin's Creed - 1

**Assassin's Creed [1]**

El extraño símbolo desapareció de repente, la música también. Con la misma rapidez se vio a si misma caminando por los corredores de Beacon. Fue una experiencia harto extraña, como si literalmente estuviera soñando despierta. Y al mismo tiempo no le pareció lo suficientemente extraña.

Al fin y al cabo, había reconocido el pasillo específico en un instante, por el momento no había ni la más mínima diferencia con el Beacon que ella conocía.

En cuanto a ella misma, solo podía ver una.

Su altura, su pelo, la forma y color de sus ojos, su figura, el tamaño de sus pechos, juzgando a ojo. Todo aquello era como mirarse en un espejó. Lo único que rompía el efecto era la ropa que la Ruby de la pantalla llevaba: su otro atuendo de cazadora, que había autodenominado Slayer.

—Joder.

Sorprendida, Ruby levantó la cabeza hacía el sonido de la voz. Flotando sobre ellas vio la cabeza de Prenatural. Era lo más inquietante que había visto nunca, pues parecía estar creciendo de la oscuridad. O mejor dicho, ser parte de ella.

—Esto no era el que quería —continuó—. ¿Qué coño ha pasado? En fin, supongo que el orden da igual. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Pensó que Yang le gritaría algo, pero guardó silencio. Ella opto por lo mismo.

Muy a su pesar, sentía curiosidad. No creía que hubiera una sola persona en el mundo, por muy satisfecha que se sintiera, que rechazaría la oportunidad de ver cómo podría haber sido su vida si hubiera tomado X decisión en vez de Y en un punto culminante.

Ella no era una excepción.

No sabía de qué se trataba este universo, pero estaba segura de que su captor no se molestaría en dejarles echar un vistazo a un momento que no tuviera la más mínima importancia. Por muy loco que estuviera.

_O eso espero_.

Tras un rato caminando sola y en silencio, la otra Ruby entró en la habitación de su equipo. Suponiendo, por supuesto, que ella siguiera siendo la líder del equipo en ese universo. En el interior no había ninguna diferencia apreciable, con la única excepción de una caja en el medio.

Las demás no estaban ahí.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo la otra Ruby. Ella se revolvió incomoda en el asiento. ¿De verdad sonaba así?

La otra Ruby se acercó a la caja, se arrodillo ante ella para poder abrirla.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Algo saltó encima de la otra Ruby desde la caja, y por una décima de segundó se permitió pensar que había sido Zwei, enviado en un paquete por su padre para poder librarse de él. Pero no era así. Lo que había encima de su alterego, apretándola contra el suelo, impidiendo que se moviera, era una bestia que no tenía patas, sino tentáculos.

Una especie de Grimm que no existía en su universo. Al menos que ella supiera.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta. No quería ver algo así. La otra chica —porque de repente no podía soportar referirse a ella como Ruby— no tenía ningún arma, ninguna manera de defenderse a sí misma.

El resultado era evidente. Inevitable.

Uno de los tentáculos del Grimm se deslizó bajo sus pechos, levantándolos, haciéndolos destacar como un corsé. Otro se metió por debajo de su falda, un tercero le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera gritar. Los tentáculos desprendían una sustancia húmeda y pegajosa que le hizo pensar en el semen, pese a que no había ningún parecido de peso.

Ruby chilló y se llevó las manos a la boca. Esto era casi peor de lo que había pensado al principio.

A la otra Ruby se le desenfocaron los ojos. Los abrió como platos, dejó escapar un sonido que nada tenía que ver con el dolor o el miedo. Pensó que la cabeza le explotaría con toda seriedad. Que era físicamente imposible que se pusiera más roja.

Por suerte, la pantalla se apagó, impidiéndole ver lo que seguiría. Pero no escucharlo.

La otra Ruby se puso a gemir. Alta, claramente, con evidente entusiasmo. Los constantes sonidos húmedos eran todavía más obscenos sin imágenes que los acompañaran.

Ella no había nacido ayer. No era tan inocente como muchos sin duda pensaban, incluido su propia hermana. Más de una vez había probado a, uh, explorar su cuerpo. Pero jamás había pensado seriamente en el sexo, con chicos o chicas. Jamás se había atrevido a pensar como sonaría sí...

Abrió la boca para decir algo. Una protesta, pero no le salió nada. Se sentía muy débil. Un poco mareada. Las piernas le temblaban como gelatina.

Sospechaba que si no se hubiese echado a llorar hace poco, lo habría hecho ahora.

—¡Quítalo, hijo puta! —dijo Yang—. ¡Si lo vas a quitar, quítalo del todo!

—No ve porque debería —respondió Prenatural secamente.

—¿Tan divertido te parece hacer sufrir a Ruby? —preguntó Weiss—. Curiosa forma de mostrar tu amor.

—¿Pero qué dices? En serio, no veo el problema. Ya quite la imagen. Y ya que se ha puesto por accidente, bueno, terminémoslo de ver. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Weiss lo miró como intentando juzgar si lo estaba diciendo en serio o solo se burlaba de ella. De todas ellas.

—Mírala —dijo lentamente—. ¿No ves lo avergonzada que está?

Preternatural materializó todo su cuerpo y aterrizó de rodillas junto a la pantalla suspendida en el vacío en el que se encontraban. Con toda seguridad había sido un pobre intento de parecer guay ante sus ojos.

—Ruby, ¿estás avergonzada? —le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió entre dientes.

Prenatural se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

—Vaya. No me lo esperaba. ¿Y porque, si se puede saberse? Este es uno de mis 'videos' favoritos. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que me he masturbado con él. Tu voz es preciosa. Y todo lo demás también, desde luego.

Un profundó escalofrió la sacudió. Ojala no hubiera dicho eso. Se lo había imaginado, desde luego, pero preferiría no haberlo sabido sin lugar a dudas.

—Porque no quiero oír ni ver eso. Apágalo. Por favor.

Prenatural suspiró. Pero levantó la mano derecha, chasqueó los dedos y los gemidos se detuvieron.

—¿Ya estás contenta?

—No del todo.

—Bueno, ¿qué más puedo hacer por ti?

—Devuélveme a mi vida normal. Y deja que piense durante el resto de mi vida que esto no ha sido más que una extraña pesadilla. Si dijiste la verdad sobre ti mismo, deberías ser capaz de eso.

—Ya lo hemos hablado —respondió como aburrido. Sin pensárselo dos veces—. Tú y las demás seréis libres. Pero no tan pronto. En fin, siento de veras que no te haya gustado. Pero el que quería poner quizá te guste más. O no. Ya lo veremos.

»Pero hay que intentarlo, al menos. Sin el valor para intentar, la vida no tiene sentido.

Era lo más sensato que ese ser había dicho desde que se conocían. Lo cual, desafortunadamente, no era decir mucho. Le odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón, pero podría llegar a sentir lastima por él. Con una decada de distancia.

_Si es que alguna vez abre la puerta de esta pajarera._

Esa música extrañamente familiar volvió a sonar, rescatándola de la espiral destructiva de sus pensamientos. En la pantalla, que ahora era tan blanca como su mente, se perfiló el símbolo que había visto antes.

* * *

Ezio corría hacia la plaza.

Todavía iba vestido con la extraña túnica de su padre, así que todas las personas que se encontraba por el camino clavaban sus ojos en él, lo miraran como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Quizá por primera vez en su vida, la atención y la opinión de otras personas no era para él algo de lo que enorgullecerse o avergonzarse. Era solo vagamente consciente de las miradas, los duros susurros que vibraban en el aire.

Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en la cabeza.

Con el arresto de su padre y sus hermanos, el mundo se le había caído encima en un instante, y ni siquiera entendía porque. En las últimas horas se había hecho con retazos de respuestas, pero no estaba ni cerca de saber la verdad sobre todo el asunto.

Sin embargo, las respuestas podrían esperar hasta que su familia estuviera unida de nuevo. Entonces tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo y de... Bueno, de hacer lo que fuera necesario.

A pesar de que solo tenía dieciséis años, Ezio no era lo bastante ingenuo o infantil para creer que las cosas volverían a ser justo como antes. Quizá incluso tendrían que abandonar Florencia, huir de los que habían sido sus amigos y vecinos, pero...

Pero.

Paró en seco en cuanto llegó a la plaza.

El pecho le ardía como una forja. No podía respirar como era debido. Tenía la sensación de que sus piernas estaban hechas de gelatina. Puso la mano sobre el pomo de la espada de su padre, esperando que le diera fuerzas. Levantó la cabeza.

Un mar de gente se había reunido en la plaza.

Encima de una plataforma de madera estaba el amigo de su padre, cuyo nombre se le escapaba ahora. Junto a él un hombre vestido de negro. Le resultaba familiar, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué o donde.

Su padre y sus hermanos, incluso el pequeño Petruccio, tenían una soga al cuello.

* * *

—Vamos, di algo —pidió Prenatural.

Ruby le miró de reojo. Le temblaban las manos.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Estoy viendo como la vida de uno de mis mejores amigos se desmorona. Sí, ese es un Jaune, no nuestro Jaune. Pero eso está demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Es prácticamente idéntico, excepto por el nombre.

»El sufrimiento de mi amigo no es una película, ¿entiendes? Aunque lo parezca.

Prenatural guardó silencio durante largo tiempo. Durante ese tiempo, la imagen y los sonidos de la pantalla permanecieron en pausa.

—¿Película? —repitió como si no hubiera oído una cosa más ridícula en su vida—. ¿Eso es a lo que lo compararías? ¿Estás segura?

Ruby pestañeó. No se había esperado esa clase de respuesta.

—¿Con que otra cosa podría compararlo?

—Piénsalo.

* * *

—Giovanni Auditore —dijo el amigo de su padre— tú y tus cómplices estáis acusados de un delito de traición. ¿Tienes alguna prueba para rebatir los cargos?

—Sí —respondió su padre—. Los documentos que te entregaron anoche.

—Me temo que no sé nada de dichos documentos.

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Por poco no se cayó el mismo.

—¡Está mintiendo! —gritó Ezio entre la multitud.

En vano. Era una voz más entre la multitud. Una cara más. La cara del hijo de un traidor, destino a morir en el abrazo de la soga. Por naturaleza, alguien en el que no se podía confiar.

Aunque hubiera sido de otro modo, había demasiada gente y demasiado ruido para que alguien importante le hubiera escuchado. Tenía que acercarse. Detener esta locura... de alguna manera. En el peor de los casos, lucharía. Podía hacerlo.

Con la tunica y la espada de su padre, les

_vengaría_

_¡No! ¡No! ¡Callate!_

Ezio nadó en la multitud.

—Al no existir pruebas que demuestren lo contrario —dijo... Uberto, se llamaba Uberto. ¡Maldito traidor!—, me veo obligado a declarar culpable, y a sentenciaros a ti y a tus cómplices a la pena de muerte.

Esas palabras cayeron sobre Ezio como un trueno escupido desde un cielo despejado.

—¡Tú eres el traidor, Uberto! —gritó su padre con una rabia que le helo la sangre en las venas. Y con una palpable resignación que era incluso peor—. ¡Eres uno de ellos! Puede que hoy nos quites la vida, pero a cambio nos llevaremos la tuya. ¡Lo juro!

Petruccio finalmente no aguantó más. Rompió a llorar.

Con un gesto, Uberto indició a uno de los guardias que tirara de la palanca.

Se abrió la trampilla. Su familia cayó a través de ella, debido a esto las sogas se tensaron contra sus cuellos, prometiendo una muerte tan segura como la de una puñalada en el corazón. Solo que mucho más lenta y dolorosa.

Ezio echó a correr, empujando a todos los que se encontró en su camino para apartarlos de él. Justo como debería haber hecho desde el principio.

—¡Padre!

La muchedumbre, que contemplaba la ejecución largamente con fría indiferencia, no lo sabía, pero de las cuerdas pendían seis vidas. No solo tres.

Ezio se detuvo, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ver. Incapaz de creer que nadie pudiera hacer esto a su familia. Ellas nunca habían... No se merecían... ¡El pequeño Petruccio! El mundo dio varias vueltas de campana ante sus ojos.

_Tranquilo, Ezio, tranquilo. Esto no es más que una pesadilla_.

—¡Por allí! ¡Atrapad al chico! ¡Es uno de ellos!

Un par de guardias salieron, aparentemente, de ninguna parte. Cada uno de ellos le agarró un brazo, reteniéndolo. Se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas. Esto no podía acabar así.

—¡Te matare por lo que has hecho!

Se escabulló del agarre. Con un rápido y sorprendentemente firme movimiento sacó la espada, aprovechando el ímpetu también se giró hacia los guardias. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y estaba preparado para hacerlo. No podría descansar sí...

—¡Guardias! —Uberto. Otra vez—. ¡Arrestadle! ¡Que no escape!

Había tantos guardias. Uno de ellos, cubierto de armadura de los pies a la cabeza, le desarmó con un poderoso golpe de su hacha. Y de repente no era más que un crio, solo y asustado, a merced de cien monstruos sin rostro que le querían muerto. No un vengador.

Entre la multitud de monstruos, distinguió a dos personas que había visto hace no mucho tiempo. Aunque le parecía que era todo lo contrario.

—Será mejor que huyas —le dijo el hombre—. ¡Rápido!

Ni siquiera él era lo bastante estúpido para pensar que todavía tenía alguna posibilidad. De hecho, aún si hubiera conservado la espada, no habría llegado muy lejos. No tan lejos como para poder cortar las cuerdas y definitivamente no hasta Uberto.

Pero esas palabras fueron el empujón que necesitaba para ponerse en marcha.

En otras palabras, echó a correr.

Sin pensárselo dos veces. Sin mirar atrás.

* * *

—¿Ruby? —la llamó Prenatural. Sonaba casi... _asustado_.

Cuando terminó todo, ella escondió la cara en las manos. Y se echó a llorar. Ahora no podía parar. No hacía ni el más leve sonido, no se movía, pero solo se había sentido tan mal una vez en su vida. No quería escuchar a nadie. Hacer ni ver nada.

Sintió los brazos de alguien a su alrededor.

Al principio, pensando que se trataba de Prenatural, Ruby se tensó como un arco. Se resignó, pensó que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, porque ella se sentía demasiado cansada para hacer algo al respecto.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba apretada contra un suave, que las caricias que notaba en la espalda y detrás de la cabeza eran amables, no lujuriosas. Y el cosquilleó en su nariz... debía ser por el pelo de Yang, sí.

Eso la hizo sentir mejor. No mucho, pero algo. Y tendría que ser suficiente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Prenatural.

—Qué res un bastado —respondió Yang contundentemente, sin parar de acariciarla. Ni de abrazarla—. No quiero gastar más saliva de lo necesario con alguien como tú, así que iré al grano. Si eres quien dices ser, debes saber más de nosotras que lo superficial. Saber sobre lo que ha tenido que pasar Ruby. Y aun así le muestras esto.

»Te mataré. De ahora en adelante esa será mi misión en la vida. Encontrare la manera, pase lo que pase. Siempre hay una manera.

Silencio. Un silencio pesado como, por ejemplo, una soga al cuello.

El pequeño Petruccio tenía el rostro de Ren. No era exactamente un amigo suyo, pero había hecho la experiencia todavía peor. No podía parar de recordar como sus sollozos le hicieron temblar, sabiendo que dentro de un momento moriría y como lo haría.

Una y otra vez la desesperación en el rostro de Jaune —no, Ezio, se recordó— le venía a la mente con una horrible claridad. Sin duda alguna esa imagen la acosaría en sus pesadillas durante años.

—Ruby —dijo Prenatural—, mírame.

—Basta —dijo Yang. La voz le temblaba ligeramente—. Basta ya.

—Ruby, siento que esto te haya resultado... desagradable. No sabes cuánto. Y no te voy a mentir. Personalmente, pienso que a fin de cuenta lo bueno pesa más que lo malo, pero a lo largo del camino verás cosas igual de malas. O incluso peores.

—No quiero ver más —dijo Ruby con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir—. Por favor. Si te verdad me quieres, deja que me vaya.

—Ruby. Si cooperas conmigo hasta el final, te devolveré a Summer.

Ruby levantó la cabeza. Miró al ser con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —dijo con voz suave—. Esa y muchas otras cosas están en mi poder.

—Ruby, no puedes confiar en él —dijo Yang. Sabiendo que no se daría otra opción. Que era una recompensa demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla.

—Sí que puedes, Ruby. Piensa, si quieres, que soy un ser patético y retorcido y que mi amor es igual de patético y retorcido. Pero existe, no creo que te haya dado motivos para pensar que no es así. Pese a todo. Así que ¿qué me dices?

—Sí. Lo hare.

—Muy bien, Ruby. Muy bien. —Sonrió—. Ahora dame un beso en la mejilla, ¿quieres?

Ruby asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a Prenatural, sintiéndose vacía. Sintiéndose como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo. Con solo pensar en hacer 'eso', sus ganas de vomitar habían aumentado significativamente. Pero en el fondo no era para todo. Había hecho cosas peores. Muchas veces se había bañado en la sangre de los Grimm.

Se imaginó que en realidad estaba a punto de besar a Yang. O su padre. Algo bueno, normal. Algo con lo que no debería dudar.

Se paró, cerró los ojos. Y lo hizo.

Su piel era tan fría como la de un cadáver, pero si se apartaba ahora, a lo mejor se ofendería. A lo mejor se negaría a resucitar a su madre. Así que prolongo el beso durante por lo menos medio minuto.

Cuando se echó atrás, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue lo siguiente: _Ojala pudiera enjuagarme con un poco de agua._

Abrió los ojos.

Prenatural cruzó miradas con ella, sonrió de una manera terrible y antinatural. Mostrando todos los dientes. Más como un animal que un ser humano.

—Es un comienzo —dijo. Satisfecho.


	3. Assassin's Creed - 2

**Assassin's Creed [2]**

Prenatural llevababa tiempo de espaldas a ella, quieto y silencioso como estatua. Demasiado tiempo. Era claramente sospechoso. Gracias a eso, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle del que debería haberse dado cuenta antes: ese monstruo no respiraba.

Sino necesitaba aire, no tendría pulmones ni nada parecido. Tampoco, quizá, otros puntos débiles que deberían compartir todos los seres vivos.

Como un corazón que pudiera arrancar con sus propias manos.

Ruby miró alrededor. Suspiró profundamente, se puso en pie.

—Espera, ¿adónde crees que vas? —le preguntó Yang en un áspero susurró.

Miró a su hermana mayor por encima del hombro.

—A echar un vistazo —respondió sencillamente—. Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Ruby hizo un círculo alrededor Prenatural, acariciando el mango de su guadaña. Estaba segura de que no se atrevería a ponerle la mano encima. Al menos a ella no. Pero nunca estaba de más ser precavida. Si se le cruzaban los cables y decidía atacarla a pesar del trató que tenían y su supuesto amor, ella podría no ser capaz de reaccionar a tiempo sino tenía la mano sobre el arma.

Los ojos de Prenatural estaban desenfocados, como si se hubiera quedado dormido de pie.

Lo cual no era improbable ni mucho menos, claro. Pero no le convencía del todo. La manera en la que el ser estaba respirando, el hecho de que sus pupilas no paraban de moverse y una combinación de muchos pequeños detalles.

Ruby aferró el mango de Rosa Creciente con tanta fuerza que la mano se le puso a temblar.

No, esa no era la razón. Al menos debería ser honesta consigo misma. Solo estaba asustada, esa era la verdad. Prenatural era un ser demasiado incomprensible con motivos demasiado concretos y demasiado perversos.

Una parte importante de entrenar a personas para luchar contra los Grimm era enseñarles a luchar contra el miedo, y hacían esto dándoles conocimiento.

Pero eso no serviría. El conocimiento sobre un enemigo como ese, que era como una muralla infranqueable, no hacía más que alimentar el miedo. Se sentía de nuevo como una niña. Débil, vulnerable. Indefensa.

Una víctima en vez de una protectora.

El regusto amargo en la punta de la lengua y en su garganta parecía estar ahí para quedarse. Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera volver a sentirse cómoda en su piel.

Hasta que pudiera volver a sentirse...

No. No se estaba sintiendo como una niña, era una niña. Otra parte importante de entrenar para luchar contra los Grimm: adquirir la habilidad de engañarte a ti mismo. De fingir ser algo que no eres. A eso se debían las vestimentas únicas, las armas personalizadas. Por eso mismo muy pocos cazadores llevaban más que unas pocas piezas de armadura.

—¿Ruby? —Esa era la voz de una de las chicas. No estaba segura de cual.

Dio un paso hacia delante, sacó a Rosa Creciente y la desplegó. La levantó con dos manos por encima de su cabeza.

_No seas tonta_, gritó algo en lo más profundo de ella. _Si te ha dejado conservar tu arma es porque con ella no podrás hacerle nada_. Era una conclusión que incluso una niña podía alcanzar. Una idea simple y lógica.

Yendo más lejos con eso... Por muy humano que pareciera, si Prenatural no necesitaba respirar oxígeno para sobrevivir, con toda seguridad tampoco le haría falta la sangre que fluía por su cuerpo. Suponiendo que hubiera una sola gota bajo su piel. Y entonces, ¿cómo matarlo?

El rostro de su madre, de aspecto normal y no con que tenía el día en el que vio su cadáver, apareció en su mente.

Quería creer que Prenatural podía resucitarla. Quería creer que dentro de poco estarían juntas otra vez, por siempre y para siempre. Pero no podía confiar en él. Así que aunque blandiera la guadaña, arrancándole la cabeza de Prenatural de sus hombros y matándole casi al instante, aun suponiendo que fuera tan fácil, no estaría perdiendo nada.

Porque él nunca la resucitaría aunque de verdad pudiera hacerlo. Y aun así...

Después de una pequeña eternidad, dejó caer la guadaña. Se dio cuenta, como si estuviera viendo algo que le estaba pasando a otra persona, que las piernas le temblaban de manera incontrolable.

_En otra ocasión_, se prometió. _Pronto_.

No estaba segura si se había mentido a sí misma o no.

Dejó escapar un gritó de rabia y frustración desde el fondo de su garganta, y devolvió a Rosa Creciente a su sitio. Bajó las miradas atónitas de sus tres compañeras, retrocedió sobre sus pasos, se dejó caer en la silla.

Ruby levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, que era una negrura indistinguible del suelo. Trató de controlar su respiración. Al cabo de un rato eterno, puso las manos, cerradas en puños, sobre su regazo. Y abrió la boca.

—Parece ser que está dormido. O el equivalente local de... lo que quiera que sea. Si pensáis intentar algo, quizá esta sea la única buena oportunidad.

—Podría estar fingiendo —dijo Weiss tentativamente.

—No veo porque. Por muy difícil que sea creerlo, es claramente mucho más poderoso que nada de lo que existe en nuestro mundo. Ya sea personas o Grimm. No necesita hacer que bajemos la guardia para matarnos. Si eso quisiera hacer, ya estaríamos muertas.

—Tienes razón. Pero a lo mejor lo que quiere es que intentemos algo para poder... castigarte y sentirse justificado en ello.

—En cualquier caso —intervino Blake—, atacarle es demasiado arriesgado por el momento. Ruby, podrías haberte acercado y clavarle Rosa Creciente en el corazón. Si no lo has hecho es por algo. Así que ¿por qué pareces estar intentando empujarnos a actuar? ¿Podrías explicarte?

—No le hables así a mi hermana, Blake, no juegues con fuego. Sea como sea, no podemos obedecer todo lo que diga ese monstruo dócilmente.

Porque tarde o temprano todas lo lamentaremos. Tarde o temprano...

Se paró de repente, la miró de reojo.

Ruby se mordió el labio inferior, recordando el video, recordando la criatura con tentáculos que había asaltado a su otro yo. Y sus gemidos de placer.

—Intentara violarme. Eso es lo que ibas a decir, ¿verdad? Pues —se echó el pelo para atrás con una mano— he tenido tiempo para pensar y ya no estoy tan segura.

—Eso se llama síndrome de Estocolmo —dijo Blake.

—Jajá. Lo digo en serio, chicas. Me cuesta decidir si está siendo deliberadamente malicioso o si es como... como un niño, por falta de una mejor manera de expresarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Los bebes tienen que aprender a hablar, a caminar, pero no solo esas cosas. Todo lo demás también. Porque no saben cómo funciona el mundo. Por eso pueden creer en cosas como 'Si pisas una grieta, le romperás la espalda a tu madre' y muchas otras tonterías. Algo así.

—Quieres creer eso porque quieres tener esperanza —dijo Yang con voz suave—. Pero recuerda la manera en la que ha hablado de ti hasta ahora. No hay ni una pizca de inocencia en su corazón.

—No estoy diciendo que sea inocente, solo que... —Ruby gruñó, se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. En fin. Olvídalo, no importa, aunque resultara que tengo razón nada cambiaría.

Prenatural se giró de repente. Algo había cambiado en él, pero no estaba segura de que. Quizá solo fuera su imaginación.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ruby, haciendo lo posible por fingir preocupación, por sonar como él quería que sonara—. Me estaba empezando a preocupar.

—Hacer lo que hago no es fácil. Incluso ver lo que pasa justo después requiere cálculos difíciles, puesto que el universo es un lugar muy, muy grande. Y caótico como un mar en tormenta. No, exactamente así, eso es lo que es. Pero se me da bien esto. Lo he estado haciendo durante... He perdido la cuenta.

—No es la primera vez que haces esto, ¿entonces?

—Si te refieres a traer a humanos a este espacio, te equivocas, sí que es la primera vez. Tengo práctica por otro motivo. Uno que conoces. No te burles de mí. Al fin y al cabo, tú me enseñaste todo lo que se.

Ruby se echó atrás por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Prenatural guardo silenció, pero la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Parecía no estar seguro de donde se encontraba siquiera.

—No sé... —dijo con voz apenas inaudible—. No lo sé.

El proyector se encendió de golpe, con un sonido como el de un trueno al caer. Eso le puso los pelos de punta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Insistir era la única manera de llegar a la verdad.

—¡Te he dicho que no lo sé!

—Sólo unos pocos saben la verdad. —Una nueva voz, alta, frenética, hizo que clavara los ojos en la pantalla. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que era la voz de su tío Qrow. La manera en la que hablaba no presagiaba nada bueno—. Nos rodea en señales, pinturas, rostros, documentos, pero…pero no la vemos, porque somos ciegos a nuestra creación.

A la derecha de la pantalla había una corta frase, pero la mayor parte de ella era espacios blancos, no letras. Haciendo que fuera imposible adivinar su significado siquiera.

A la izquierda, las piezas desordenadas de una imagen, dispuestas en un círculo negro.

Algo o alguien comenzó a girar esas imágenes. ¿El propio Qrow, o como quiera se llamara en esa realidad? Quizá, pero Prenatural había dicho que esas 'experiencias' estarían centradas principalmente en Jaune y ella, y no había rotó esa regla todavía.

Quien quiera que fuera completó la imagen rápidamente.

Había esperado que despejara algunas de sus dudas, pero el significado la imagen, un bonito cuadro, era completamente incomprensible para ella. Era de esperar que en otros mundos hubiera culturas distintas con distintos símbolos y figuras..., pero frustrante.

Juntar las piezas del cuadro también hizo que la frase completa apareciera. Pero, sin más contexto, resultaba igual de incomprensible que el cuadro.

_Ha sido escondido, alterado_.

La persona que había resuelto el primer puzle, todavía invisible, fue pasando un rectángulo blanco por el cuadro. Buscando algo. O esperando alguna clase de reacción. Llegó a la conclusión de que él o ella estaba utilizando un ordenador y que el cuadro, la frase y todo lo que estuviera por venir era un mensaje cifrado de Qrow.

Un Qrow desesperado, alocado.

Lo había oído agitado muchas veces, especialmente cuando se emborrachaba más que de costumbre, lo cual sucedía con demasiada frecuencia, pero nunca hasta ese punto. Y de todas formas no tenía ni punto de comparación. Sus diatribas sobre esto y aquello alimentadas por el alcohol no podían haberla preparado, de ninguna manera, para esto.

Empezaron a oírse pitidos. ¿Significaba eso que se estaba acercando al lugar indicado?

La persona dejó el rectángulo blanco sobre el ojo en el cielo, pronto tomó su lugar un dibujo. Era difícil discernir los detalles, pero estaba segura de que era un dibujo de un cuerpo humano. Solo que, al parecer, con piernas y brazos extras.

Más confusión. Apretó los dientes.

Y subyaciendo eso, una pequeña cantidad de vergüenza. La pista, colocada junto al cuadro, había sido esta: Abre los ojos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser la solución? Abrir uno o ambos de los para ver lo que había dentro. Era evidente. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes.

Apareció un archivo... «El origen de las especies».

_Pero... pero no la vemos. Porque somos ciegos a nuestra creación._

No había creído que esa frase fuera tan literal, pero tenía sentido. Ahora que se le había ocurrido eso, no se le ocurría otra forma de interpretarla. ¿Cuál era el secreto? ¿Y cómo lo había descubierto? Y la pregunta que más le interesaba: ¿qué precio había tenido que pagar por ello?

ACCESO DENEGADO

El archivo no desapareció, pero se movió arriba y a la izquierda. En el centro de la pantalla apareció una rueda roja, casillas y muchas series de números de cinco dígitos. Esta vez no se le ocurría cuál de ellas podía ser la correcta. Donde estaba el truco.

Entonces la voz de Qrow se alzó, cortando el aire como un cuchillo, y dejó de pensar.

—No puedo hacerlo. ¿O sí? ¿Me liberará de la eterna rueda del tiempo? Siento como la guillotina me corta el cuello, como la bala me perfora el pecho, cómo el agua llena mis pulmones.

En dos ocasiones hubo algo como estática. Una vez su voz bajó de volumen hasta el punto en el que se hizo casi inaudible, pero no porque se hubiera puesto a susurra, sino como tuviera la cabeza debajo del agua.

Era aterrador. Casi como si estuviera escuchando el mensaje de un fantasma.

—Mi sangre es roja y espesa. —La angustia en su voz hizo que se rompiera el corazón. Cuando procesó esas palabras, el corazón se le aceleró hasta un punto doloroso—. Es hora de partir.

—Hijo de puta —escupió Yang entre dientes, demasiado furiosa como para gritar—. Lo estás haciendo a propósito. No intentes fingir. Te gusta verla sufrir, ¿verdad? ¿Me oyes? ¿Me oyes, maldito hijo de puta?

Pero Prenatural no respondió. Estaba como hipnotizado, mirando la pantalla. Era bastante evidente que esto era otro error, no lo que había querido mostrarle en realidad. Francamente, se estaba empezando a preguntar si sabía lo que hacía.

—Mi sangre es roja... y espesa —repitió murmurando entre dientes, como mordiendo cada silaba. Jamás había visto tanto salvajismo en el rostro de nadie. Ahora ni siquiera se parecía a un ser humano.

En la pantalla, la persona en cuestión, fuera cual fuera, empezó a introducir una contraseña. Cada clic que resonaba en el espació vació la hacía visualizar los cerrojos de una puerta siendo abiertos. Uno por uno.

—Roja y espesa. Mi sangre es roja y espesa. —Repitió eso una y otra vez, cada vez más frenéticamente, alzando más la voz, que hizo ecos en el vacío como si estuvieran en lo profundo de una caverna que ningún ser vivo había pisado durante siglos.

Se habían quedado atónitas. Nadie quería hablar. Lo cual no era de extrañar, pues hablar supondría atraer su atención.

Ruby tragó saliva.

Como si ese sonido le hubiera golpeado, finalmente Prenatural dejó de hablar y cayó de rodillas con la cabeza torcida en un ángulo antinatural, como si no estuviera adherida a su cuello aunque definitivamente lo estaba.

La contraseña resultó ser la correcta, pero no era la última prueba. Un esqueleto flotaba ahora en la oscuridad de la pantalla, en trozos. Y junto a él, un artefacto amarillo con forma de pelota.

Lo que pasara en la pantalla era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada. Pero eso no impidió que oyera lo que Qrow dijo después.

—Puedo ver las estrellas. —Su voz era suave, asombrada. No había allí ni rastro de dolor o miedo. Pero eso precisamente la hizo más aterradora para ella—. Mi mente vuela. Lucy, ya no puedo soportarlo más.

No sabía lo que le había pasado, pero había perdido la cabeza por completo. Y ahora estaba en el borde del abismo. No, lo estuvo. Porque su voz no era más que una grabación.

—Ella me ve levantar el cuchillo. —Tras un último susurro de Qrow, el silenció cayó sobre todos los allí reunidos como una mortaja.

Dio dos pasos hacia delante. Hacia Prenatural.

—¿Estás bien? —No le importaba, claro. Pero no hablar también era un riesgo. Específicamente, con eso se arriesgaba a no hacer nada sobre un desastre que podría haber evitado.

Prenatural levantó la cabeza. Pero no miró a nadie, ni siquiera a ella.

—Ella me ve levantar el cuchillo —repitió como si estuviera recitando una plegaría.

Levantó ambas manos y clavó las uñas en su rostro como si fueran cuchillo. Al retirarlas, arrancó pedazos de su propia piel y carne, hizo volar su sangre, qué era tan roja como la de un ser humano.

Ruby ahogó un grito.

Prenatural continuó mutilándose. Su expresión no cambió ni un ápice. A pesar de que el mejor resultado para ella era que se matara a sí mismo, ahorrándoles el trabajo, y las dejara vivir en paz, se sintió enferma. ¿Quién querría ver eso?

_Me equivoqué_, pensó, sintiendo como el alma se le caía a los pies. _Y como. Es diferente a nosotros, pero no solo por lo que entiende por moralidad, su forma de vida, su planeta, su especie_.

La diferencia más importante, que se alzaba por encima de todas las demás como el bramido de una sirena de emergencia, era que estaba completamente loco.

De él ahora no solo se desprendía sangre, sino que también unos destellos dorados que quemaban la vista. Y aun así no apartó los ojos de aquel horrible espectáculo. Puesto que no era capaz. Se sentía como una muñeca de paja vacía por dentro.

Desapareció la etiqueta con el nombre. Lo que quedaba de su rostro destrozado se derritió... no, cambió incesantemente, como si se estuviera probando una serie de máscaras.

Entre cambio y cambio vio que la expresión y los rasgos de dichas mascaras eran cada vez más inhumanos. Más parecidos a muñecos mal hechos que a un ser vivo. Al final volvió a la cara original. O al menos la cara que le había visto primero.

Seguidamente desapareció como el sol hundiéndose detrás del horizonte. Sin dejar rastro.


	4. Assassin's Creed - 3

—Él nos explicaría todo esto —rompió el silencio Weiss, una Weiss adulta, desde el mundo al otro lado de la pantalla. ¿La tal Lucy de la que había hablado el equivalente de Qrow? Muy probablemente—. Si pudiéramos preguntarle, claro.

Sus palabras eran apropiadas para su situación, pero no del todo. Aun asumiendo que se mostrara cooperativo, Ruby estaba casi segura de que Preternatural no tenía ni idea de porque hacía las cosas que hacía. Tenía que creer que la verdad estaba al alcance de su mano, pero ese ser no la tenía, no tenía sentido hacerse ilusiones con eso.

¿Qué le había pasado a ese Qrow? ¿Quién era Lucy, qué tenía que ver con su situación?

Pero esas preguntas no importaban, tampoco importaba, desde luego, la vida que podría haber vivido en ese universo. Lo que importaba es que la pantalla reaccionaba de algún modo, en cierta medida, a los sentimientos de Preternatural.

_Es hora de partir_.

Sintió un escalofrío.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a la pantalla.

La imagen había vuelto a cambiar. No había rastro del esqueleto humano, de esa extraña bola luminosa. Ahora mostraba a Ezio, vestido con esa extraña túnica, parado sobre el tejado de un edificio. Otro momento, otro lugar, quizá otro universo incluso.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunto Yang. Su voz salió pequeña, insegura, pero no tenía nada de extraño.

Le llevó varios segundos darse cuenta de que no se refería al hecho de que la pantalla se hubiera apagado. Ruby sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente.

Tenía que concentrarse. Por el bien de ella misma y el de todas.

—Esta es nuestra oportunidad —dijo Blake—. No sé si buena o mala, pero quizá sea la única que se acerce remotamente a ser buena. Tenemos que actuar. Encontrar una salida.

—Intentadlo si queréis —dijo Ruby—, pero yo me quedo aquí.

Todos los ojos en la habitación se volvieron hacia ella.

—Le crees, entonces —dijo Weiss con una expresión difícil de leer—. Crees que te ayudara si le sigues el juego.

—No. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Ruby desplegó a Rosa Creciente y se sentó en su silla con parte del arma apoyada sobre su regazo. No esperaba una pelea. Simplemente, así se sentía más segura. Tenía la sensación de que sus pensamientos fluían de la misma manera que lo hacía su cuerpo en medio de un combate, es decir, con rapidez y facilidad.

—Porque quiero saber la verdad. La verdad es importante, una estaca que clavarle en el corazón. Un arma más poderosa que cualquiera arma de las que tenemos al alcance de la mano. Bueno, la _única_ que tenemos.

—Si es que no está muerto ya —dijo Blake.

—Y no lo está.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? Viéndole antes, a nadie le costaría creer que fuera a suicidarse.

—Asumiendo que puede morir.

—Eres una buena líder —dijo despacio y al cabo de un rato—. Mucho mejor de lo que pensé que serías al principio, y me gustas. Pero, con el debido respeto, tú eres quien está asumiendo demasiado. En realidad no sabemos prácticamente nada sobre esa cosa.

Se detuvo y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Por eso se dio cuenta de que sus orejas se había puesto rígidas, pero no sabía porque. Si hubiera oído algo raro, les habría avisado.

De eso estaba segura. Pero no sabía lo suficiente sobre los gatos, ni hasta qué punto se parecía el animal de verdad y un Fauno del mismo tipo, como para hacer otras suposiciones.

Bueno, si era importante, lo diría. Más tarde o más temprano.

—No quiero hablar de esto tan abiertamente, por si acaso, pero es la unica manera de trazar un plan —continuó Blake—. Y a lo mejor nos sera necesario.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —dijo Yang, cruzando los brazos por encima de sus pechos—. No perdamos el tiempo.

—Ese ser se ha mostrado capaz de impedir que hablemos y nos movemos. Sin embargo, asumir por eso que no tenemos manera de luchar contra él sería un error. ¿Es capaz de inmovilizar a las cuatro a la vez? ¿A hacerla algo a mis clones, a pesar de que son producto de mi Semblanza? No lo sabemos, pero son posibles puntos débiles, y eso es solo el principio.

Ruby se lo pensó.

—A lo mejor tienes razón —admitió—, pero me voy a quedar aquí de todas formas. Esperando. Si queréis ir, hacedlo. Pero tened mucho cuidado.

No quedaría dejar solo a sus amigas, evidentemente, estaba invirtiendo cada pizca de su fuerza de voluntad en mantenerse quieta y callada al respecto. Pero mantenerlas a salvo tomaba precedencia sobre todo lo demás, y ella sabía que esa no era la decisión correcta.

Las tres pasarían un tiempo dando vueltas en la oscuridad y volverían al punto de partida sin haber encontrado nada útil. Este espacio era natural, así que contar con que hubiera cosas tan naturales como entradas y salidas era un poco absurdo.

No dijo nada. Pues daba por hecho que no serviría.

Yang suspiró profundamente. Y se sentó a su lado.

—Id vosotras. Entendedlo, no me puedo arriesgar a que vuelva y la encuentre sola. Aunque al final no pueda hacer nada para...

—Lo entendemos —dijo Weiss. Ahorrándole el tener que terminar una frase tan dolorosa.

Ruby observó a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo. Apartó la mirada rápidamente. Se sentía como una mala hermana. Cada vez que iba en contra de lo que ella quería, independientemente de sus razones, acababa sintiéndose como una mala hermana.

_Esto es lo mejor, _pensó ella cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Apartó la mirada rápidamente.

_Lo mejor y lo más seguro. No me equivoco. Así que no me mires como si te hubiera obligado a cometer una locura_.

Weiss y Blake se marcharon sin decir nada más.

Los segundos de silencio se convirtieron en minutos, no sabía cuántos exactamente. Notaba el corazón en la garganta, caliente, pesado. Demasiado.

—No aparece nada—dijo Yang.

—Lo sé.

—O bien está muerto y deberíamos estar buscando una salida o bien esto no funciona como crees que lo hace.

—Te equivocas —dijo con total convicción en la voz. Una no fingida.

—No entiendo lo que estás pensando ahora. Pensé que siempre lo haría, independientemente de la situación, pero no lo hago. Te miro y veo una sombra de mi hermana. —Hizo una pausa—. Varias sombras.

—No sé qué quieres decir.

—La sombra, perdona que te diga, de Summer. Un poco la de papa y la de Qrow, además.

—Sigo sin saber que quieres decir. No estoy actuando con normalidad, pero este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para bromear. Así que es inevitable. Nada sobre esta situación es normal.

—Lo sé, pero... Pero... —Yang dejo escapar un gruñido—. Lo mío no son las palabras, sino los puños. Olvídalo.

Ruby se pasó una mano por el pelo, sin soltar el arma.

—De acuerdo.

Tras un rato que se le hizo eterno, la pantalla volvió a encenderse y fue un alivio en más de un sentido. Yang era su hermana mayor y también había tenido que hacer las veces de madre durante unos años dolorosos y demasiado largos, que, de hecho, todavía flotaban entre su familia en el presente. Especialmente en los momentos buenos.

Y, pese a todo, no recordaba la última vez que ellas dos solas habían compartido un silencio incómodo. No le gustaba sentirse así. Le recordaba demasiado a días que preferiría olvidar.

Plenamente consciente de que no era posible.

Plenamente consciente de que, si lo hiciera, perdería una parte de sí misma que jamás podría recuperar. Que estaba marcada por la muerte y quitarle eso la convertiría en una persona muy distinta. Con toda seguridad sería para mejor, pero la sola idea de cambiar tan profundamente por segunda vez la aterraba.

Quería estar en paz.

**Ezio se detuvo, respiró hondo.**

**—Credo in unum Deum, Patrem omnipotentem, factorem caeli et terrae, visibilium omnium, et invisibilium. Et in unum Dominum Jesum Christum, Filium Dei unigenitum. Et ex Patre Natum ante omnia saecula. Deum de Deo, lumen de lumine, Deum verum de Deo vero. Genitum, non factum, consubstantialem Patri: per quem omnia facta sunt. Qui propter nos homines, et propter nostram salutem descendit de caelis. Et incarnatus est de Spiritu Sancto ex Maria Virgine: et homo factus est. Cruifixus etiam pro nobis: sub Pontio passus et sepultus est. Et resurrexit tertia die, secundum Scripturas. Et ascendit in caleum: sedet dexteram Patris. Et iterum venturus est cum gloria judicare vivos et mortuos: cujus regni non erit finis. Et in Spiritum Sanctum, Dominum et vivifincatem: qui ex Patre Filioque procedit. Qui cum Patre, et Filio simul adoratur, et conglorificatur: qui locutus est per prophetas. ****Et unam sanctum catholictam et apostolicam Ecclesiam. Confiteor unum baptisma in remissionem peccatorum. ****Et exspecto resurrectionem mortuorum. Et vitam venturi saeculi. Amen.**

Ese era un idioma distinto al hablado por Ezio, que sonaba como el de su Remnant pero no lo era, y las demás personas que había visto en ese universo. Al contrario que el primero, este no estaba siendo traducido por la máquina, por llamarla de algún modo.

Ruby se revolvió en el asiento.

Dos idiomas. Eso tenía implicaciones interesantes, pero lo que más le interesaba era la cuestión de por qué. ¿Por qué Ezio no lo entendía? Parecía la explicación más razonable...

Bueno, no, eso no tenía nada de razonable. Una tecnología capaz de lograr eso era tan inverosímil como el concepto de 'echar un vistazo' a otros mundos.

Busco la mano de su hermana. Yang se la apretó, la miró, con los labios trazó lo más parecido a una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dadas las circunstancias.

**Estaba tan cerca. Tan cerca.**

**Rodrigo Borgia, el Español, el hombre que se había encargado de que la mayor parte de su familia muriera en la horca, maldecidos por sus conocidos y amigos como traidores, estaba a unos veinte metros de él. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ni lo haría hasta que no fuera demasiado tarde.**

**No era más que un hombre, y había pasado ya veintitrés años matando a hombres como él. Hombres que se creían intocables. Hombres inhumanos. Hombres que veían todos y todo lo que había en el mundo como una herramienta más.**

**Rodrigo no era distinto. Y, sin embargo, lo era.**

**Para él, Rodrigo era mucho más que un hombre y algo peor que un monstruo. Le llenaba de terror.**

**No a la muerte, la había mirado a los ojos demasiadas veces como para temerla. Lo único que hacía que le temblara el corazón era la idea de morir antes de vengar a su familia.**

**Cuando le llegara la hora, quería marcharse al otro mundo con la cabeza bien alta. Quería poder mirar a sus hermanos y a su padre a los ojos. Había desmantelado la conspiración de los Pazzi, puesto fin a la familia de los Barbarigo y mucho más, ajusticiando a una buena parte de los perritos falderos de Rodrigo.**

**Había llegado muy lejos, sí. Pero no podría conseguir lo que quería hasta que ese hombre estuviera muerto.**

**Ezio pasó por la cuerda que conectaba los andamios, los cuales eran un camino directo a una posición elevada desde donde lanzarse a por Rodrigo.**

**Visualizó la escena claramente. Visualizó el salto, visualizó la caída mientras la corta capa de la armadura de Altair ondeaba a su espalda como las alas de un murciélago, brillando con un color casi blanco gracias a la luz que se filtraba por el vitral.**

**Se visualizó como un ángel vengador. Visualizó sus movimientos, firmes y rápidos, y, sobre todo, un breve instante de miedo en el rostro del Español antes de que le clavara la Hoja Oculta en el corazón. Poniendo fin a un odio de veintitrés años. Permitiendo por fin que su padre y sus hermanos descansaran en paz.**

**Y mientras hacía todo eso, llegó al final del camino.**

**Por lo que sabía, nadie le había visto. Muy pocas personas miraban hacia arriba. No era un hábito muy extendido incluso entre los Templarios, los enemigos de los Asesinos, sobre los cuales todos sabían que eran muy amigos de las alturas.**

**El águila extendió sus alas.**

**Cayó sobre Rodrigo en medio de la misa, tirándole al suelo. Levantó la mano y torció la muñeca, desplegando la Hoja Oculta. Se hizo un silencio absoluto.**

**—Creí... creí que ya lo había superado. He esperado tanto, he _perdido_ tanto. Requiescat in pace, ¡bastardo!**

**Rodrigo Borgia abrió los ojos. Le había dejado aturdido por el golpe, pero no mucho.**

**—Me temo que no.**

**Rodrigo blandió el cetro papal, echándole atrás, junto con un destello similar al del Fruto del Edén. Ezio no se dejó intimidar, sin embargo, volvió a intentarlo.**

**Con un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido para un hombre de su edad y tamaño, además de un destello, Rodrigo no solo rechazó su ataque, sino que además le hizo volar varios metros hacia atrás como si pesara lo mismo que un gato mojado.**

**Mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, Rodrigo golpeó el suelo con el cetro. Lo cual tiro al suelo al resto de los allí congregados.**

**Ezio logro resistirse. Pero fue el único.**

**—¿Cómo es que lo resistes? —pregunto Rodrigo. Más que sorpresa, en su voz había indignación. Para él, imagino, el poder del Fruto era algo así como una representación física de su poder e influencia. No un poder que escapaba a la comprensión. Sus ojos bajaron hasta la bolsa que tenía atada a la cintura—. Ya veo. Muy amable por traerme el Fruto. Ahora, ¡dámelo!**

**—Vete al infierno.**

**—Ah, ¡ja, ja, ja! Siempre tan obstinado. Igual que tu padre. Alégrate, hijo mío, pronto te reunirás con él.**

—Hijo de puta —dijo Ruby. No pudo contenerse.

** Rodrigo cogió el cetro con las dos manos, dio varios pasos hacia delante.**

**—¡Vas a darme el Fruto!**

**Ezio lo saco de la bolsa. —Como quieras.**

**Creo varias copias de sí mismo, todas idénticas salvo porque llevaban no la armadura de Altair, sino la túnica de su padre. Todas armadas y capaces de luchar.**

**Cinco asesinos de su nivel, muy literalmente, contra un viejo gordo y desgastado que estaba más acostumbrado a ejercer su influencia para aplastar amenazas que a demostrar su poder.**

**Al contrario de lo que había pensado al principio, no tenía nada que temer.**

**Incluso habían tenido más o menos el mismo tiempo para acostumbrarse al poder del Fruto. En el peor de los casos, se podría decir que estaban en igual de condiciones. Pero evidentemente no era así.**

**—¡Fascinante! Tienes un poder impresionante. Pero si crees que te vas a salvar, estás muy equivocado.**

**Los cinco Ezio se lanzaron a por Rodrigo, espada en mano.**

**Sus cuatro copias se movían con independencia. No tenía que concentrarse para controlar lo que hacían, cada movimiento, sino que se guiaban por sus pensamientos. Por su rabia y su odió.**

**La confianza en su victoria se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que la había creído. Rodrigo era simplemente demasiado rápido. Incluso aunque estuviera en la plenitud de sus fuerzas, el atuendo papal debería haberle entorpecido como para moverse como lo hacía.**

**Quería atribuir eso a un poder del Fruto, pero sabía que no era cierto. El Fruto era un arma extraordinario, incomprensiblemente avanzada. Pero servía para lo que servía y nada más.**

**Simplemente, Rodrigo era así de bueno. No había llegado a ser Gran Maestre por nada. Si le hubiera atacado en otro momento, uno en el que pudiera haber echado mano a su espada, como aquel día hace once años, quizá ya le habría destrozado.**

**Era como si no hubiera avanzado ni un solo paso desde entonces.**

**Lo que quedaba de su rabia y su odió se desvaneció. Ahora, lo que impulsaba hacia delante era el miedo.**

**—¡Tienes razones para temerme! —grito Rodrigo, y cuánta razón tenía. Cuánta razón—. Pero parece que no entiendes que soy el profeta. Que nada ni nadie puede interponerse en mi camino. Lo que estás haciendo es una locura. Caminar hacia tu muerte. ¿De verdad eres tan estúpido, Asesino?**

**Ezio no se molestó en responder. Hablar en medio de una pelea de verdad solo suponía perder aliento que podrías utilizar en atacar, defender o cualquier cosa que no fuera inútil.**

**Rodrigo sabía eso, claro. No era ningún necio. Pero creía que él lo era.**

**Creía que podía afectarle, ponerle nervioso, llevarle a un error. Como si fuera un chiquillo.**

**Nada más lejos de la verdad.**

**Ezio evitó el siguiente golpe de Rodrigo en vez de pararlo. Mientras ponía distancia entre ellos, el Papa volvió a atacar, haciendo desaparecer a una de sus copias sin dejar rastro.**

**Maldijo en voz baja.**

**A este paso... Al menos tenía una ventaja que no tenía nada que ver con la superioridad numérica. Él usaba una espada, podía lanzar golpes uno detrás de otro. Lo que empuñaba Rodrigo era un cetro, por lo cual se veía obligado a realizar movimientos amplios para aprovechar al máximo el peso de su arma.**

**La armadura de Altair era más resistente que cualquiera que hubiera visto en su vida. Lo único que no le tapaba era la cabeza, así que era lógico que Rodrigo concentrara sus ataques allí, y eso era lo que había estado haciendo desde el principio. Eso también era una ventaja. Le daba más tiempo para reaccionar.**

**Aunque solo hasta cierto punto. Evidentemente.**

**La lógica chocó con la realidad y, como siempre hacía, la realidad se sobrepuso. En unos escasos diez minutos se encontró luchando solo. Sin aliento. Todo el cuerpo le dolía.**

**La lógica chocó con la realidad y, como siempre hacía, la realidad se sobrepuso. En unos escasos diez minutos se encontró luchando solo. Sin aliento. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Luchaba por respirar, la espada le pesaba.**

**Pero...**

**Pero Rodrigo no estaba en mejores condiciones. Esa era la principal debilidad de aquel monstruo: el aguante.**

**—¡No! No consentiré que me lo quites.**

**—Se acabó, Rodrigo. Deja de luchar y te prometo que el final será rápido.**

**—¿De veras, Ezio? ¿Si estuvieras en mi situación, te rendirías con facilidad?**

**Rodrigo golpeó el suelo con el bastón.**

**La onda de choque le tiró al suelo nuevamente. Desde esa posición, vio como Rodrigo se volvía invisible. No literalmente, claro. No era más que otra ilusión creada por el Fruto. Pero, a pesar de la resistencia que le daba el poseer otro Fragmento del Edén, no era capaz de ver a través de ella. Así que, en términos prácticos, era como si fuera invisible de verdad. No había diferencia.**

**Echó mano al Fruto, esperando que tocarlo le diera lo que necesitaba para perforar la ilusión.**

**O quizá lo hizo simplemente porque tocar su mayor arma en un momento vulnerable debería tranquilizarlo, y tenía que pensar fríamente si quería sobrevivir a esto.**

**Rodrigo apareció sobre él tras pisarle la muñeca. Haciendo que el Fruto del Edén —la manzana el árbol del conocimiento del bien y el mal, si uno creía en las historias— rodara fuera de su alcance. Y sus manos, aunque tuvo que agacharse para recogerlo. **

**—¡Por fin! —La satisfacción en su voz era inhumana. Se puso delante de él.**

**Ezio trató de levantarse. Sin éxito. Estaba paralizado, incluso los latidos de su corazón se estaban ralentizando. Podía sentirlo con una claridad dolorosa. No eran imaginaciones suyas.**

**—Y ahora me ocupare de ti.**

**Todo el cetro papal desprendió algo como rayos del sol, una energía de otro mundo que le envolvió, ahogándole, como las manos de un espíritu vengativo.**

**Rodrigo levantó la mano libre poca a poco.**

**Levantando con ella su cuerpo inerte, haciéndolo flotar varios centímetros por encima del suelo. Se había convertido en su marioneta.**

**Entonces sacó un puñal y se lo clavó en el lugar correcto para que se deslizara hasta la piel.**

Ruby jadeó. Apretó la mano de su hermana con mucha más fuerza, como si intentara aplastarla.

—Tranquilízate —dijo Yang, pese a que también estaba tensa—. Eso no es real.

—Ya oíste a Preternatural. La pantalla muestra otros mundos. En algún lugar del universo, esto está pasando, ha pasado o pasará. Claro que es real. Muy real.

—No es real —insistió—. No tiene nada que ver con nosotras ni con nuestro mundo, y eso es lo que importa.

—Se parece mucho a Jaune. Y su mirada me recuerda a... Ya sabes a que me recuerda.

—Sí —dijo Yang, con la voz cambiada.

**El punto más débil de la armadura. Quizá, durante toda la pelea, Rodrigo no había ido en serio. Simplemente había estado buscando ese punto con cada ataque.**

**No sintió dolor. A pesar de qué había tanta sangre... A pesar de que su armadura se estaba tiñendo de rojo.**

**Era consciente de que la falta de dolor era algo malo, porque eso indicaba que la herida era muy grave y no al revés, pero... ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Y estaba tan cansado.**

**La luz desapareció, y Ezio cayó al suelo.**

**Hacía la oscuridad.**

Ruby se llevó las manos a la boca, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Se había olvidado de descubrir la verdad sobre su situación gracias a la pantalla. Todas sus elevadas metas habían desaparecido de su mente, arrastradas por la marea de la sorpresa, el miedo, el dolor. Y el veneno tan potente en el que a veces se transformaba la memoria.

Se imaginó a su Jaune tendido en el suelo, con el estómago abierto por las garras de un Grimm. Un Beowolf, un Nevermore. Cual fuera. ¿Acaso importaba? Nunca debería haberse visto en esa situación. Evidentemente no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a los riesgos.

Pero al mundo no le importaban esas cosas. Más tarde o más temprano, pagaría el precio de su falta de talento, de su pobre entrenamiento.

Ese era un destino común para los cazadores. Pero para Jaune no llegaría después de una larga y prospera vida, sino que caería de cabeza en él en cuanto saliera de Beacon. Solo él podía evitarlo. Pero no estaba segura de que fuera capaz.

Recordó a Summer.

Su viva sonrisa. Su cadáver. Ella también había tenido una misión, quizá una especie de venganza privada contra el mundo, como ella. Una misión que la había arrastrado a las profundidades de la oscuridad.

No pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

No le hacía falta preguntarse si sería también así su propia mente. Sabía que lo sería, que estaba escrito en las estrellas. Ese destino se haría realidad siempre y cuando no cambiara de camino. Y estaba segura de que no era capaz de tomar tal decisión.

—Cálmate, Ruby. No sabemos si está muerto.

—La pantalla se ha apagado —dijo con la voz rota por el llanto—. Eso significa que no hay nada más que ver.

—¿De qué estás hablando? También se apagó cuando huyó después de que ejecutaran a su familia y eso, evidentemente, no significa que le atraparan y colgaran. ¡Siguió luchando durante veintiún años!

—_Siguió_, has dicho. En pasado.

Yang hizo una mueca.

—Sabes lo que quería decir.

—Le apuñalo en el estómago, a través de la armadura. Y había tanta sangre... Por los dioses, cuanta sangre. —Respiró hondo, tratando de recuperar el control sobre sí misma.

Pero no podía parar de temblar.

En ese preciso momento, la pantalla volvió a encenderse. Ruby miro, esperando que le diera un vistazo a otro mundo, pensando que lo mejor sería nunca saber la verdad y así poder mantener la esperanza. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, lo que vio fue a Ezio. En el mismo lugar y el mismo tiempo.

No había muerto.

Quizá aún estuviera moribundo, pero aún no había muerto.

**Estaba vivo.**

**La comprensión de ese hecho le golpeó como agua fría, afilando su consciencia, sus cinco sentidos. Se levantó con cierto esfuerzo y la mano puesta sobre la herida. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si estuviera de pie sobre un trozo de madera en el mar.**

**No podía haber pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente, pues los asistentes a la misa seguían estando fuera de combate.**

**Rodrigo no estaba por ninguna parte, pero tenía que creer que aún estaba a tiempo de darle caza.**

**Y no solo eso. La herida tenía muy mala pinta por la cantidad de sangre, pero no era para tanto, la armadura había amortiguado el ataque de Rodrigo.**

**No moriría. Además, seguía siendo perfectamente capaz de andar, correr, saltar. Y acabar lo que había empezado.**

**Ezio cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y abrió su otro par. Los de su don. Al instante, el mundo perdió todo color salvó por el brillo de dos puntos en la pared que tenía delante. Se acercó al del lado izquierdo y le puso la mano encima, presionándolo.**

**Se hundió bajo su mano.**

**Presiono el otro punto. Como pensaba, resultaron ser interruptores que abrieron un pasadizo secreto bajo el altar. No podía estar seguro al cien por cien, pero creía que Rodrigo lo había utilizado para escapar. De hecho, antes de caer, recordaba vagamente haberlo visto dirigirse hacia el altar... Sí.**

**Bajó corriendo por las escaleras.**

**La arquitectura del interior no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto en la vida. Por un momento le hizo pensar que seguía inconsciente y estaba soñando. Una luz blanca salía de líneas en el suelo que abrazaban los bordes de las paredes.**

**Su fuente era un misterio.**

**Al contrario que la luz de una antorcha, esta no oscilaba. Ni un poco. Sintió un escalofrió.**

**—¿Qué es este lugar?**

**Al final del camino, encontró una corta caída, el cetro papal insertado en un hueco en el suelo. Y a Rodrigo aporreando una pared furiosamente, como si pudiera destrozar piedra con las manos desnudas.**

**—¡Ábrete, maldición! ¡Ábrete!**

**—Se acabó, Rodrigo. —Mientras el Papa se daba la vuelta hacía él, Ezio tiró la espada. No hacía su enemigo mortal. Hacia el suelo—. Sin trucos. Sin artefactos antiguos. Sin armas.**

**Se deshizo de sus cuchillos, también de las Hojas Ocultas que llevaba en cada brazo y las armas que estás contenían: el Cañón Oculto, la Hoja de Veneno.**

**—A ver de qué madera estás hecho, anciano.**

**—Muy bien, jugaremos con tus reglas.**

Ruby sacudió la cabeza.

—Rodrigo está loco. No tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar así.

—Sí, claro —dijo Yang, apoyándola. Pero no parecía muy convencida. Se imaginaba sus razones. Rodrigo Borgia era una verdadera bestia, con o sin la ayuda de ese artefacto, y Ezio no estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Ezio y Rodrigo empezaron a intercambiar puñetazos.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas en la cripta, Rodrigo?

—¿No sabes que hay en su interior? ¿De veras quieres convencerme de que los poderos Asesinos no lo imaginan?

—¿Qué hay que imaginar?

—¡Dios! ¡Dentro de la cripta está Dios!

Dios. Casi podía oír que se escribiría con la primera letra en mayúscula. Así que ese mundo creía en un solo dios, o al menos una parte de él. Pero ¿existiría de verdad? ¿O era otro síntoma de la locura desenfrenada de Rodrigo?

—¿Pretendes hacerme creer que Dios vive debajo del Vaticano?

—Es una sede más lógica que un reino sobre las nubes, ¿no te parece? Rodeado por coros de ángeles y querubines... Una imagen encantadora, pero la verdad es mucho más interesante.

Blake y Weiss aparecieron de repente, salieron de la oscuridad como fantasmas entre la niebla, haciendo que su corazón pegara un salto hasta la garganta. Le interesaba oír lo que tuviera que decir y le aliviaba verlas sanas y salvas, pero no podía apartar la atención de la pelea. Se conformó con un saludo distraído.

—Digamos que te creo. ¿Qué esperas que haga él cuando abras esa puerta?

—Me da igual. No busco aprobación, solo poder.

—¿Crees que él te lo entregara?

—El ser que hay al otro lado de la pared no podrá resistirse al cetro y al fruto. Fueron creados para someter a los dioses.

—Se supone que Dios es omnisciente y todopoderoso. ¿Crees que dos antiguas reliquias podrán con él?

Blake y Weiss tomaron asiento. Se pusieron a hablar con Yang, pero no oyó su conversación, solo el sonido de las palabras. E incluso eso no le fue de mucha ayuda, pues le llegaban como desde un lugar muy lejano. Como no podía ser de otro modo.

Al fin y al cabo, estaba en otro tiempo y en otro lugar.

—No tienes ni idea. Tomas tus imágenes de los creadores de un libro vetusto y antiguo. Un libro, por cierto, escrito por hombres.

—¿Tú, que eres el Papa, desprecias así el texto sagrado de tu religión?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Tan ingenuo eres? Me hice Papa porque eso me otorgaba muchas oportunidades, y también poder. ¿Crees que me tomo en serio una sola palabra de ese ridículo libro? En él no hay más que mentiras y superstición, igual que en cualquier texto religioso escrito en los últimos diez mil años.

No entendía casi nada, pero...

—Ruby... Ruby, ¡oye!

Esa era la voz de Weiss.

—Lo que sea que tengáis que decirme puede esperar. Especialmente porque es evidente que no habéis encontrado una salida.

—¿Qué puede esperar? Hay cosas mucho más importantes que ese ridículo espectáculo. Como por ejemplo, sobrevivir a esta locura.

—Y por eso estoy viendo esto. Ahora cállate. —Lamento de inmediato ser tan dura, la manera en la que había sonado su voz. Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya solo podía arrepentirse.

Weiss, quizá por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban activas como equipo, la hizo caso sin hacer preguntas. Más por sorpresa que por otro motivo.

Ezio puso fin a la pelea, poniendo las manos alrededor del cuello de Rodrigo, estrangulándole.

En el último momento, paró y lo tiró al suelo.

El Papa, fuera lo que fuera eso, tocó el suelo y pasó algo muy similar a cuando Ezio utilizó su 'don'. Solo que en vez de hundirse en la oscuridad, el mundo se derrumbó y se tiñó de blanco.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —pregunto Ruby.

Esperaba poder recibir la respuesta pronto, pero ninguno de ellos parecía incluso ligeramente sorprendido. ¿El poder del Fruto en acción otra vez? Sí, era lo único que tenía sentido. Tenía que ser eso.

—¡No puedes! —grito Robert—. ¡No! ¡Es mi destino! ¡Mío! ¡Yo soy el profeta!

—Nunca lo fuiste.

Rodrigo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ezio.

—Acaba con esto de una vez.

Ezio le apartó la mano con desdén.

—No. Matarme no me devolverá a mi familia. —Ezio se puso en pie, sin apartar la vista de Rodrigo—. He terminado.

_¿Por qué? Después de tanto tiempo,_ pensó. Lo que sintió fue una profunda tristeza, no confusión, debido a la enormidad del hueco que había entre ellos. En más de un sentido. Sospechaba que nunca entendería del todo su decisión..., pero quería hacerlo.

—Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito —entonó Ezio—. Requiescat in Pace.

Y él le dio la espalda.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ruby, dejándola temblando. Si no hubiera estado sentada, probablemente habría caído al suelo.

Nada es real, todo está permitido. Descansa en paz.

De alguna manera, entendió instintivamente el significado de esas palabras. Algo en ellas tiraban de algo en las profundidades de su corazón, tratando de sacarlo a la luz.

El mundo blanco murió. La realidad fue reconstruida en cuestión de segundos.

El cetro papal estaba brillando. Ezio camino hasta él, hasta el centro de aquella extraña cámara. Rodrigo había sido incapaz de abrir la puerta incluso con los dos Fragmentos del Edén, pero en cuanto Ezio toco el cetro, este proyectó luz sobre la puerta que, de algún modo, la abrió. En otras palabras, la piedra se hundió en el suelo, desapareciendo de la vista.

Más allá solo había oscuridad.

Rodrigo desapareció de repente, sin dejar rastro, como por arte de magia, y en la izquierda de la pantalla apareció una imagen... ¿Una cadena de ADN? Encima, escrito sobre un fondo rojo, ponía: EN LA BOCA DEL LOBO. Debajo: Sincronizado.

—No entiendo nada —dijo Ruby.

—¿No? —pregunto Blake—. Esperaba que alguna de vosotras lo dejara claro.

—Esto nos lo ha puesto nuestro captor, Ruby —dijo Weiss—. Claro que no tiene sentido. Claro que no nos servirá de nada.

—Cállate, por favor —dijo ella en voz baja.

Más texto, en negro sobre blanco.

MEMORIA SINCRONIZADA: SECUENCIA 14 COMPLETADA.

_¿Eso... era un recuerdo?_

_Pero..._

Ruby se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. De momento, no tenía ningún sentido darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Ezio se adentró en el interior de la cripta. La arquitectura era similar allí, solo que, a su paso, los alrededores se iban iluminando de líneas doradas que ardían como un incendio forestal, dejando a la vista símbolos. ¿Arte? ¿Otro idioma?

Otro escalofrió la sacudió.

Soltó la mano de Yang y la puso también sobre Rosa Creciente, apretándola con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, que las manos le empezaron a temblar.

Ezio se paró por un destello de luz que apareció delante de él, más fuerte que las demás, tanto que claramente dañaba a la vista, pues Ezio levanto ambos brazos.

—Saludos, profeta.

La luz disminuyó. Ezio bajo los brazos, y vio lo que ella había visto antes.

Que la luz trazaba la forma de una mujer. Era como un ser hecho de luz, muy parecido a un ser humano y a su vez muy distante, pero de una manera distinta a la de los Faunos.

No se le escapo el parecido que había entre la iluminación de la cripta, la mujer y el artefacto llamado Fruto del Edén.

¿Estaba mirando a la creadora de esas armas?

¿La creadora de todo, como pensaba Rodrigo?

No, quizá no. Había dicho dioses, lo recordaba claramente. Plural.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido. Veámoslo. Para dar las gracias.

Se refería al Fruto, claro. Ezio llegó a la misma conclusión rápidamente y, sin dudarlo, extendió el artefacto hacia la extraña aparición. Algunos dirían que eso no era inteligente. Pero si ese ser le deseara algún mal, Ezio ya estaría perdido.

Podía sentirlo incluso a través de la pantalla. Que era como un elefante entre hormigas.

La aparición puso su mano izquierda, abierta, sobre el Fruto. Este brilló, pero su brilló se apagó rápidamente. Y si algo había cambiado, no se podía percibir a simple vista.

—Debemos hablar —dijo la mujer. Pero ni siquiera estaba mirando hacia Ezio, sino justo enfrente de ella.

Rodrigo. Rodrigo habría ido tras Ezio, pese a todo, y ahora le atacaría por la espalda. La historia de Ezio Auditore terminaría tan mal como ella había temido.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto Ezio.

La aparición le miro a la cara, y Ezio no fue atacado. ¿Por qué lo de antes, entonces? Se negaba a aceptar que Weiss tenía razón. Todo esto tenía sentido, aunque todavía no pudiera verlo.

—Tuve muchos nombres. Cuando morí, era Minerva. Antes fui Merva y Mera. Y muchos nombres más. Los otros también. A Juno la llamaban Uni. Júpiter se llamó antes Tinia...

¿Cuándo _murió_?

—¿Sois... dioses?

Minerva se río de una manera sorprendentemente cálida. Humana.

—No. Dioses no. Solo llegamos... antes. Cuando caminábamos por el mundo, tu especie intentaba comprender nuestra existencia. Nos hallábamos más... avanzados en el tiempo. Vuestras mentes no estaban maduras.

Minerva giró la cabeza, de nuevo miró al centro de la pantalla. Como si viera algo que Ezio no podía.

A algo o alguien.

—Siguen sin estarlo. Quizá nunca lo estén. No importa. Tal vez ahora no nos entiendas. Pero lo que debes entender es nuestro aviso.

—No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo.

Minerva le miró. —Nuestras palabras no van dirigidas a ti.

_Lo sabía_, pensó, sin sentir ni una pizca de satisfacción. Porque Minerva, los Fragmentos del Edén, su aviso y como se relacionaba esto con Preternatural y sus sentimientos seguía siendo un misterio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Aquí no hay nadie más!

—¡Basta! No quiero hablar contigo, sino a través de ti. Tú eres el profeta. Ése era tu papel. Tú eres su anclaje. Pero debes guardar silencio para que nos comuniquemos.

Otra mirada al centro de la pantalla.

—Escucha —dijo, y desapareció tan repentinamente como se había manifestado.

—¿Crees que se refiere a nosotras? —pregunto Weiss en voz baja. Sonaba mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era. Pensó en darle un abrazo, pero entonces comprendió lo que acababa de decir, y esa posibilidad la dejó congelada.

Ezio calló. Aparecieron imágenes en el lugar previamente ocupado por la diosa Minerva. Un planeta rojo. Un cuadro que representaba a personas escasamente vestidas rindiendo pleitesía a un ser gigante con cabeza de pájaro.

Sobre la mano de ese ser flotaba el Fruto.

—Cuando éramos de carne y hueso y nuestro hogar estaba intacto, vosotros nos traicionasteis. ¡A nosotros, que os creamos, que os habíamos dado la vida!

»Éramos fuertes. Vosotros erais muchos. Y ambos deseábamos la guerra.

Más planetas. Todo el sistema solar.

Eso, al menos, era como en su mundo.

—Ocupados en nuestras luchas terrenales, nos olvidamos de vigilar los cielos. Y cuando lo hicimos... El mundo ardió, y tan solo quedaron cenizas. En ese momento debió terminar todo. Pero os hicimos a nuestra imagen. Os creamos para sobrevivir.

Los planetas desaparecieron de golpe. Solo quedó una luz que se retorcía como un ser vivo.

—Así que sobrevivisteis, y nosotros también, pero éramos muy pocos. Requirió sacrificio. Fuerza. Compasión. Pero lo reconstruimos todo. Y la vida volvió al mundo. Desde entonces, hemos procurado que esa tragedia no se repita.

»Ahora nos estamos muriendo. —La luz se apagó, dejando solo trazos de lo que podría haber sido otro cuadro, borrosos. No podía darles un sentido completo—. El tiempo va en contra nuestra.

Por unos segundos, se vieron las estrellas. Y luego volvió aquella luz.

—La verdad se ha convertido en mito y leyenda, y nuestras obras se malinterpretan.

La luz disminuyo en intensidad gradualmente, a medida que Minerva hablaba, revelando un dibujo. Una estructura. Un dibujo encima. Grabados en él estaban símbolos similares a los que había por toda la cripta. No estaba segura que el recipiente del mensaje, fuera quien fuera, comprendiera solo con eso, sin embargo.

No era para nada claro.

—Pero que también traigan esperanza. Debes encontrar los otros templos, construidos por quienes trabajaron para evitar la guerra, para protegernos y salvarnos del fuego. Si los encuentras, si salvas su obra... tal vez el mundo se salve. ¡Date prisa! El tiempo se agota. Protégete contra la cruz, pues muchos son los que se interpondrán en tu camino.

Minerva apareció nuevamente.

Ahora lo único que se veía en la pantalla era su rostro.

—Se acabó. Hemos entregado el mensaje. Estamos muertos. Todos nosotros. No podemos hacer más. El resto está en tus manos, Ruby.

Dejó caer a Rosa Creciente.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Ezio—. ¿Quién es Ruby? No entiendo.

Minerva empezó a desaparecer. Y esta vez sería definitivamente. Ezio se acercó.

—¡Espera, por favor! ¡Tengo tantas preguntas!

Minerva terminó de desaparecer. Y la pantalla se apagó.

Pensó que se había terminado por esta vez. No fue así.

—Pero qué coño… —Esa era su voz, no la de Ezio. Una voz más adulta, sin duda alguna, pero no tan distinta como para que pudiera confundirla por nada en el mundo.

Tuvo la presencia de ánimo suficiente para darse cuenta de que el mensaje de Minerva había sido dirigido hacia otra Ruby. No ella.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quería decir —dijo Yang.

En la pantalla: un techo borroso en el que giraba un ventilador.

—... unos diez minutos hasta que... —La voz de un hombre que no reconocía.

—... necesito todo mi equipo... —La de una mujer, esta vez. Tampoco podía relacionarla con alguien de su universo. Lo que no significaba que no hubiera relación alguna, evidentemente.

—... listos para irnos antes que ellos...

—Esa soy yo —dijo Weiss.

—Sí —dijo Ruby. Como si le hiciera falta una confirmación.

_Lucy_.

—¡RUBY! —grito la mujer.

El plano cambió, mostrando toda la habitación y en tercera persona, no en primera, desde el punto de vista de... ella misma. Estaba sentada sobre una máquina que parecía un sillón. Parecía tan cansada y desorientada como ella se sentía.

Se llevó una mano a la cara.

—¡Ya, ya!

—Vale, lo diré, porque no puede ser más apropiado —dijo Yang—. Pero qué coño.

—Calla y escucha —dijo ella.

La otra Ruby se levantó de la máquina. Llevaba una ropa muy similar a su atuendo de cazadora. No había rastro de Rosa Creciente, sin embargo. Ni de una capa, ya fuera roja o blanca.

Resultaba muy extraño verse así.

—Shaun, quiero que Rebecca y tú embaléis todo el equipo que tenemos aquí y lo carguéis en el camión. Tú y yo nos encargaremos de los templarios.

—¿Es que están aquí? —pregunto la otra Ruby.

—Solo era cuestión de tiempo que nos encontraran —dijo Shaun, pasando por ahí cargando con la torre de un ordenador—. Me sorprende que hayan tardado tanto.

—Vamos —dijo Lucy, lanzándole a Ruby… una hoja oculta.

Esta se colocó el brazalete rápidamente, sin mirar, como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces.

Y así era. Más o menos.

Ellas salieron de la habitación corriendo, listas para enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Lucy no tenía una Hoja Oculta, sin embargo, se veía claramente porque llevaba una camisa sin mangas. Si iba armada, era con algo que tenía metido en un bolsillo, pues tampoco se veía alguna otra clase de arma en su persona.

—¿Cuál es el plan? Abandonamos este lugar, y después ¿qué?

—Tenemos otra guarida. Esta...

Se oyó un fuerte impacto. Las luces se apagaron por un breve instante y cuando lo hicieron, estaban rojas. Luces de emergencia.

—Tenemos compañía. El camión está allí delante.

Ruby oyó pisadas, vio un borrón desde el rabillo del ojo. Se levantó de la silla y miró casi al mismo tiempo que todas las demás.

Veinticuatro costillas sobresalían, empapadas en sangre, de su pecho como espadas rotas clavadas por la espalda. Era el mismo número de costillas que tenían los humanos y los Faunos. Pero esa era una de las cosas que le hacían parecerse más a un Grimm, en este momento.

No le molestó su interrupción. Y solo estaba preocupada hasta cierto punto.

Ya había aprendido todo lo posible de ese 'video'.

Preternatural la miró de una manera distinta hasta ahora, y entonces se fijó en que sus pupilas estaban cambiando de color constantemente de plateado a blanco.

—Tienes que ayudarme —le pidió con una legión de voces, todas hablando al mismo tiempo, mezclándose.

Ruby se relajó. Pero solo un poco.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

Yang, Blake y Weiss estaban de pie detrás de ella. Listas para luchar a su lado, aunque carecían de armas. Aunque era difícil incluso imaginarse que prevalecerían.

El equipo RWBY. Más que eso: su familia.

—Tienes que ayudarme —repitió Preternatural como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—. Aceptar ayuda de alguien como tú, uno de tu especie, sería rebajarme. Pero yo no soy el que era. Todo lo que queda en mi interior es humo y sombras. Es hora de partir...

Preternatural dejó caer la cabeza, y se dobló hasta tal punto que parecía que se le había roto el cuello. Ella, sin embargo, no tenía duda de que seguía pudiéndolo mover con la misma facilidad. Parecía humano, pero no lo era. Ni por fuera ni por dentro.

—Hay algo en ti que me atrae, que escarba en mi interior, en los estratos de la memoria. ¿Qué es? Tu voz. Tu rostro. Tus ojos. Algo. Algo. Mi sangre es roja y espesa... ¡Es hora de partir!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Con ese movimiento, el vacío se llenó de líneas de fuego dorado. Y de extraños símbolos.

Preternatural se abalanzó sobre Ruby, tirándola al suelo, acabando a horcajadas sobre ella.

Desde que consiguió su Semblanza, en muy pocas veces en su vida no había sido lo bastante rápida para reaccionar. En esta ocasión, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para pensar en reaccionar.

Yang fue a por el ser con los puños en alto, sin considerar ni por un momento como podría ganar esa pelea. Pero fue completamente inmovilizada por el brilló que ahora desprendía el cuerpo de Preternatural, al igual que Blake y Weiss, que se habían puesto en marcha poco después que ella.

—Cállate. ¿Una esclava como tu dándome ordenes? —Preternatural le puso las manos al cuello. Pero no tenía que preocuparse, de eso no. No la mataría—. Debes darme lo que quiero. Debes arreglarme. Poner cada pieza en su sitio.

Aún era libre de moverse y no había perdido a Rosa Creciente en la caída, pero decidió no atacar. Si tenía razón, y todo indicaba que la tenía, intentar todo lo posible antes de la violencia sería lo mejor.

Porque, de otro modo, quizá el equipo RWBY volvería a casa. Pero no al completo. Y no podía consentirlo.

—¿Cómo puedo...?

Su voz fue cortada por un grito inhumano. Le llevó varios segundos darse cuenta de que ese grito había salido de la garganta de Yang. Esta estaba fuera de sí, el rostro torcido, los dientes apretados como un animal sediento de sangre.

Aquel horrible grito fue puntuado por el estallido de varios huesos.

Yang estaba logrando resistirse al poder de Preternatural —seguramente gracias, en parte, a su Semblanza—, avanzando poco a poco, pero le estaba costando muy caro. Si seguía así, quizá se destruiría a sí misma.

—Tienes lo que necesito. Puedes completarme. Sí, debe ser así. Porque si no estoy perdido.

Preternatural extendió una mano.

No hacia su pecho o debajo de su falda, como cabría pensar. Una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer de verdad, Ruby forcejó con todas sus fuerzas.

Debería haberlo hecho mucho antes. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Con esa mano, la forzó a mantener el ojo izquierdo abierto.

Se lo arrancó con la otra.

Ruby quiso gritar, pero ni siquiera pudo reunir el aire y las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo después de eso. Así que el grito se quedó atrapado dentro de ella, junto con los sentimientos a los que podía haber dado voz.

Quizá habría suplicado por su vida. Quizá por la de sus compañeras, su vida y su libertad. Quizá simplemente no habría podido parar de llorar y gritar. Pero todo eso estaba fuera de su alcance ahora. El dolor parecía incrementar cada segundo, convirtiéndose en una ola que arrastraba consigo los impulsos de su cerebro antes de que pudiera darles forma.

En algún momento, su hermana había caído de rodillas. Todo tenía un límite. Incluso ella.

Su ojo derecho también se estaba apagando. Ruby luchó por aferrarse a su consciencia teñida de dolor y sangre, sabiendo, en el fondo, que sería inútil. Como había dicho, todo tenía un límite.

Dedos de sangre, que chorreaban desde la cuenca vacía, le acariciaban las mejillas, le tocaron el cuello como las manos de un estrangulador.

Preternatural se puso en pie. Sujetando su ojo, intacto. Lo miraba, pero incluso en el estado en el que se encontraba, Ruby supo que no había triunfo en su mirada. Solo la desesperación sin fondo que subyacía a su locura.

El brilló de la hoja de Rosa Creciente atrajo su mirada y lo que quedaba de su mente consciente. Se le había caído, pero no estaba tan lejos, en realidad. Podía hacerlo. Al menos podría agarrarla y lanzar un último ataque mientras el ser estaba distraído.

Las demás, una vez que recuperaran plena libertad de movimientos, harían que eso sirviera de algo. No tenía ninguna duda.

Pero no pudo hacer eso siquiera. No fue lo bastante fuerte.

Jamás era lo bastante fuerte cuando más contaba.

—Esto me ayudara. Sé que lo hará —dijo Preternatural antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer sin dejar rastro, con un destello de luz que hería a la vista.

Tal y como lo hizo Minerva en la cripta.


	5. A las puertas de

Ruby Rose se estaba ahogando en... ¿En qué?

Una pesada oscuridad la envolvía. Se producían casi constantemente destellos de luz y de colores alienígenas, que le quemaban las retinas. No podía moverse ni pensar en moverse. Era como si hubiera perdido su cuerpo. O quizás algo incluso más importante.

Por momentos, se permitía pensar que esto no era nada más que un sueño del que acabaría despertándose. Y entonces el dolor atravesaba sus ilusiones sin piedad alguna.

Por fin, claridad.

Vio a un fantasma hecho de unos y ceros, blanco como la muerte. Y ella dejó de ser un fantasma, pero su cuerpo era distinto. Más adulto.

—¡Háblame! —Esa palabra salió de su garganta, con su propia voz. Pero no por propia voluntad.

—No puedo... El sol... Tu hijo...

Qrow, era Qrow. Sí. Le sorprendía que hubiera tardado tanto en darse cuenta, pese a todo. Y que estuviera vivo. Había intentado suicidarse, ¿no? Eso era lo que daba entender aquel mensaje. Entonces había fracasado. O este era un universo distinto. O...

—Muy débil. Hay que reponer energía.

—¡No te vayas! —dijo la otra, extendiendo la mano.

Si hubiera estado en su posición, en control, habría preguntado por su supuesto hijo. Estaba claro porque había mencionado al sol. Se refería a lo que dijo Minerva. La catástrofe que había casi exterminado a los seres humanos y a aquellos que vinieron antes.

De repente, recuperó la sensación de su cuerpo. El verdadero. Y el dolor.

Fue casi peor que ahogarse en ese mar de oscuridad, lleno de destellos de lo que podría haber sido. Extendió una mano fantasma para taparse un ojo que ya no estaba ahí. El olor de la sangre era sofocante.

_¡Mi ojo! ¡Mi ojo!_

El fantasma de Qrow, la otra, el extraño espacio donde se habían encontrado... todo desapareció. Devolviéndola a la oscuridad.

—Estaré contigo hasta el fin —dijo Qrow, aunque no era su Qrow, y le sirvió de consuelo. Fue un poco como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando su padre estaba allí pero fuera de su alcance, al mismo tiempo—. Búscame en la Oscuridad.

En la oscuridad.

Los cuatro años posteriores a la muerte de Summer habían sido los peores de su vida con diferencia. Los peores de una gran parte de las personas que mejor conocía y más amaba. Su padre. Qrow. Yang...

No todos habían sido momentos malos, días malos. Incluso en la más profunda Oscuridad se podían crear gratos recuerdos. Pero algún día todo, lo bueno y lo malo, caería en la oscuridad. En el olvido. Como ella ahora.

Sí. Le daba miedo morir. Pero lo que de verdad la aterraba, como a todo el mundo, en el fondo, era desaparecer. Y esa era la idea que había echado raíces en ella: sí esto continuaba así, acabaría olvidándose a sí misma. Una muerte peor que la muerte.

—Ella no es quien crees que es. Todo en lo que esperas convertirte, todo lo que anhelas... Ya se ha acabado.

Recordaba lo que había pasado, pero vagamente. Qué había perdido un ojo, pero no cuándo ni cómo. Quizá esa era una manera que tenía su cerebro para protegerla de sí misma. No algo causado por la oscuridad. Y recordaba que era Preternatural. Lo que ella... _ellas_ debían conseguir.

—Es tarde. Mucho más de lo que crees. Tarde para salvarlos.

¿Tarde?

¡No!

Apretó los puños. Por medio únicamente de su gran fuerza de voluntad, reconstruyó su cuerpo, recupero plena consciencia sobre sí misma. Y salió a la superficie nuevamente.

Pero no la de la realidad correcta. El lugar y el momento adecuado.

Saltaba a la vista. Estaba en un lugar que le recordaba a la cripta donde Ezio habló con Minerva. A su lado estaba Weiss... No, Lucy, además de los otros dos. ¿Cómo se llamaban? Shaun y Rebecca.

Delante de ella había una especie de escalera hecha de bloques negros claramente delimitados. Llevaban a un altar sobre el que descansaba... Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza, sacudiéndola como a un juguete.

El Fragmento del Edén.

No le gustaba la pinta que tenía esto. Pero sabía que si quería volver adonde pertenecía, no tenía más opción que ver este 'recuerdo' hasta el final.

—Lo hemos conseguido —dijo esa Ruby.

Ella intentó moverse nuevamente y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que podía hacerlo con libertad. La libertad tendría un límite, sin duda, pues lo que la rodeaba no era más que un recuerdo. Algo que ya había acontecido. Pero...

—No puedo creer que estemos aquí —dijo Lucy.

Subieron las escaleras, con ella a la cabeza del grupo, y ella fue la primera en moverse. ¿La progresión estaba atada a ella como una consecuencia natural del sistema que permitía revivir recuerdos? ¿O acaso se habían quedado atrás por miedo al poder del Fruto, como si la distancia pudiera protegerles de eso?

¿Importaba?

No. Por supuesto que no.

El Fruto estaba iluminado por un haz de luz que provenía del techo. Lo cual era posiblemente una señal divina. En su mundo, los dioses no eran más que fantasmas que vivían entre las palabras, pero en este mundo caminaban sobre la tierra. En la vida y la muerte, aparentemente.

Ruby se miró las manos.

Temblaban. No mucho. No lo suficiente, creía, como para atraer la atención de sus compañeros, si es que podían fijarse en esos detalles, hacer comentarios que se salían del guion.

¿Lo serían?

Quizá los temblores eran por los sentimientos de su otro yo, y no tenían nada que ver con el revoltijo de sentimientos en su interior.

Respiró hondo. Se pasó las manos por la cara.

Los temblores se calmaron, pero no del todo.

¿Esa había sido una decisión propia o algo que el recuerdo la había impulsado hacer? Sonaba como una pregunta peligrosamente paranoica, pero, pensándolo bien, era razonable. Su cuerpo no era su cuerpo. ¿Qué le aseguraba que seguía siendo dueña de sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos?

—¿Dónde están los templos?

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que la voz de Shaun hizo que se sobresaltara. Cuanto más porque era casi completamente desconocida para ella. Porque le tomó varios segundos asociarla con un nombre.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Lo pregunto? —Su boca volvió a moverse sin su consentimiento.

—O lo piensas, no sé. —Oír la voz de Weiss, aunque no fuera su Weiss, también la hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Se prometió que volvería con ellas y las salvaría del destino que les habían preparado. Costará lo que costara.

En vez de esperar a que pasara algo, hizo lo que Weiss le pidió.

Y la recompensa fue inmediata. El Fruto cobró vida. Su luz proyecto símbolos en el aire delante de ellos, símbolos que aparecían y desaparecían como los destellos de otras realidades que había sufrido en las profundidades de aquella oscuridad.

Desgraciadamente, ninguno de ellos le resultaba familiar.

Había aprendido que era Preternatural gracias a las otras realidades, pero todavía no sabía cómo matarlo, y todo lo que viera y oyera sobre esos seres podría remediar eso.

La idea de tener la respuesta al alcance de la mano, literal y figuradamente, pero no poder comprenderla era desesperante.

—¿Seguro que has hecho la pregunta correcta? —pregunto Weiss.

—Lo conozco —dijo Shaun—. Yo conozco ese símbolo. Eso es un gorro frigio. Representa... la libertad. Y eso, eso es un ojo masón. Ambos solo aparecen juntos en un lugar.

En sus pensamientos, Ezio se había referido una vez al artefacto como el fruto del árbol del bien y el mal, o algo por el estilo. Pero evidentemente esa no era la única clase de conocimiento almacenado en el artefacto. Ruby se acercó con intención de sacarlo de allí, de usarlo para sus propios propósitos.

Cerró las manos a su alrededor, pero no completó el movimiento.

No pudo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡No puedo moverme!

Esas no eran sus palabras, pero si lo que estaba pensando. Preternatural había hecho algo parecido más de una vez, pero esto iba más allá. Todo el grupo estaba muy quieto y muy callado. Como congelados en el tiempo.

No se había esperado una respuesta directa, pero la recibió.

—Tu ADN está unido al Fruto. Lo has activado.

¿Minerva? No, la voz era distinta. Pero era una mujer también. No podía tratarse de Preternatural u otra versión de él.

_Además, no estoy en peligro_, pensó. _Esto no me está pasando a mí en realidad_.

—¡Suéltame!

—El septuagésimo segundo día antes del despertar... Tú, nacido de nuestra sangre y la de nuestros enemigos... El fin y el principio... El aborrecido y el adorado... Comienza el último viaje.

»Hay alguien que te acompañara a través de la puerta. Aquella que no puede verse. La cruz oscurece el horizonte.

El ser le dio la vuelta, le hizo desplegar la Hoja Oculta.

Si conservara el control de su cuerpo, se habría puesto a temblar, quizá incluso se habría derrumbado. Porque ahora estaba mirando directamente a Weiss. Y aunque su mente se negaba a atar cabos, a aceptar la verdad, le atacaban imágenes medio formadas, sensaciones fantasmales.

El ser la obligo a empezar a caminar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—El camino debe abrirse. No puedes escapar a tu cometido. La balanza ha de equilibrarse.

Ruby se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, aun sabiendo que si esto era un recuerdo, no podía hacer absolutamente nada para cambiar el resultado. No era su Weiss, pero ¿que importaba eso? Sentiría su muerte como si lo fuera.

Además, no quería hacerle daño a nadie.

Ruby logró detenerse. Por poco tiempo, pero eso significaba que era posible resistirse, que los esfuerzos de su otra yo servían de algo. Le gustaba pensar que ella también estaba contribuyendo en cierta medida. Aunque probablemente no era cierto.

—Para, ¡por favor!

—Conoces tan poco... Debemos guiarte.

Un paso más. Y otro. Cada vez la distancia entre ellas se hacía más pequeña. Si al menos el tiempo no estuviera congelado, Weiss habría tenido tiempo de sobra para escapar mientras ella se resistía a ese ser. Pero lo estaba. Así que...

Así que, más tarde o más temprano, esa voz sin cuerpo ganaría la batalla. Conseguiría lo que quería.

Pero eso no significaba que estuviera bien tirar la toalla.

—Cesa en tu lucha —le exigió el ser, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos. Por lo poco que sabía de aquellos que vinieron antes, quizá hasta fuera cierto. Minerva había dicho que no eran dioses. Pero la diferencia entre ellos y los humanos era simplemente demasiado grande. ¿Había una mejor forma de llamarlos?

—¡No!

Ruby se paró justo delante de Weiss, con los dientes apretados y el rostro distorsionado por una mezcla venenosa de rabia e impotencia.

Y entonces, en cuestión de segundos, en una cascada de imágenes y sonido, comprendió la verdad.

Ruby hundió la Hoja Oculta en el estómago de Weiss.

No porque había sido obligada. Por propia voluntad. Comenzó a fluir su sangre, y también el tiempo de nuevo. Weiss la miró con ojos empañados por el dolor, la sorpresa y una sensación de traición. No olvidaría esa imagen en toda su vida.

—Está hecho. Ya solo queda ella por hallar. Despertar al sexto.

Ruby perdió algo importante en su interior, algo que jamás podría recuperar. Y fue demasiado para ella. Se derrumbó junto con Weiss... con Lucy, como si ella también hubiera recibido una herida mortal.

—Ve. ¡Sola!

_Es hora de partir_, se dijo antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

—No se despierta. Y no se le cura el ojo, ¿entiendes? Va a estar así el resto de su vida...

—Calmate.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

—No podemos hacer nada._ Nada,_ Estamos a su merced y, más tarde o más temprano, nos llegara el turno a una de nosotras. Yo... Nunca pensé que mi vida acabaría así.

—Weiss, para. Tenemos que ser fuertes. Por Ruby. Por... Por... Piensa en tu familia, ¿vale? ¿No quieres volver con tu familia?

* * *

Ruby volvió a la superficie.

Respiró ávidamente. Le ardían los pulmones, pero la falta de oxígeno era solo parte de la razón por la que no podía respirar como era debido. Medio ciega, se arrastró por la orilla hasta un punto donde el agua no podía alcanzarla.

En su rostro se mezclaban sin cesar las lágrimas y el agua del mar.

Ruby se dio la vuelta, tratando de recuperar la compostura. El cielo de este lugar era sucio. De la arena a su alrededor sobresalían fragmentos de otras realidades, como si se trataran de restos de miles de millones de naufragios, acumulados a lo largo de un tiempo mucho mayor.

Eran como espejos.

Cerró los ojos.

_Es tarde. Mucho más de lo que crees. Tarde para salvarlos._

Al cabo de un rato muy largo, Ruby volvió a abrir los ojos, se puso en pie, aunque con gran esfuerzo, y echó a andar en una dirección al azar. Cada paso era un esfuerzo, pero esta no sería ni la primera ni la última vez, con toda seguridad, en la que tendría que ir más allá de sus límites. Era algo común para un cazador. Esperado, incluso. Y ella tenía la intención de llenar el agujero que su madre había dejado en el mundo.

Inconscientemente, deslizó una mano para tapar lo que quedaba de su ojo derecho.

Sus ojos eran uno de los pocos parecidos físicos que tenía con su madre.

Tanto Yang como su padre decían que cualquiera se daría cuenta, nada más verla, que era hija de Summer. Sus recuerdos sobre ella habían ido perdiendo claridad a lo largo de los años, pero conservaban fotos y bastaba con mirarlas para ver que el parecido no asombraba, ni mucho menos.

Más que perder el ojo en sí, la idea de parecerse menos a su madre era lo que verdaderamente la enfurecía.

Más que perder el ojo en sí, la idea de parecerse menos a su madre era lo que verdaderamente la enfurecía. Lo que la ayudaba a luchar contra el dolor. Contra el deseo de rendirse.

Justo cuando empezó a barajar la idea de que el espacio en el que se encontraba ni principio ni final, vio una enorme puerta.

_Hay alguien que te acompañara a través de la puerta. Aquella que no puede verse._

Se acercó a ella. En su interior solo había oscuridad.

_Estaré contigo hasta el fin. Búscame en la Oscuridad._

Ruby respiró hondo. Y luego estalló en carcajadas, sin saber del todo porque, sin poder controlarse. Le temblaban los hombros. Todo el cuerpo. En parte por eso, no se sentía como ella misma, sino que tenía la sensación de que seguía estando perdida dentro de una memoria de una versión diferente de ella.

—Vale —murmuró en cuanto consiguió parar—. Como quieras, seas quien seas.

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

Su cuerpo desapareció, pero no como las otras veces. Se desintegro delante de sus ojos, poco a poco, volviéndose un cumulo de... _datos_. Su mente voló, atravesando la oscuridad y alzándose sobre ella, hacia el otro lado.

Hacia...

**MEMORIA 1: **_El nacimiento._


	6. Memoria 1: El nacimiento

_ estaba sentando en lo alto de una colina. Esperaba y observaba mientras acariciaba el artefacto que descansaba a su izquierda, una esfera dorada.

El comité aún no había decidido cómo llamar al artefacto. A _ le traía sin cuidado. Sabía que las palabras no eran más que palabras, que no podían cambiar lo que había dentro. Incluso su propio nombre no tenía un significado especial para él, más allá del hecho de que quería a sus padres y ese era el nombre que le habían dado.

Le gustaría saber porque habían escogido _ y no otro nombre, pero estaba muy lejos de ser una prioridad. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había pensado sobre ello a lo largo de su vida.

El significado no estaba en las palabras, sino en la experiencia de vivir en si. En todo lo que eso conllevaba. Ahora, por ejemplo, estaba en el aire que le llenaba los pulmones, el brillo de la esfera bajo su mano y entre sus dedos, y muchas otras cosas más. Que estuviera aquí, haciendo esto, viendo lo que veía, y no en otro lugar, viendo y haciendo cosas distintas.

Quizá su punto de vista tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que no se le daba bien expresar sus sentimientos con palabras. Quizá. Pero también era cierto, según como el veía las cosas.

_ no se consideraba especialmente inteligente, pero tampoco era estúpido. Entendía que el significado se podía encontrar en cosas más abstractas que la experiencia, aunque las palabras fueran innecesarias para ello.

No le gustaba pensar en eso, sin embargo. Porque no tenía nada parecido en su interior.

Si alguien le preguntara si quería morir, _ podría responder que no sin mentir. Pero tampoco tenía una razón en particular para seguir viviendo. Veía a sus compañeros emborracharse con sus abstractas causas, sus elevadas metas... y no los entendía.

No los entendía. Pero ¿quería hacerlo?

No estaba seguro de cuál era la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta. Pero al menos creía que de nada servía, ni a él ni a nadie, fingir ser algo o alguien que no era.

_¿Tan seguro estoy?_, se preguntó. _¿Quién soy, entonces?_

No hubo respuesta.

Tampoco se le había esperado.

Se preguntó cómo pensaban Ellos. Como veían el mundo al que les habían traído y atado.

De nuevo miró la torre la torre al pie de la colina, rodeada por montañas, en la que trabaja un grupo de Ellos. Observó sus siluetas y las chispas que volaban como si no hubiera visto nada parecido en su vida.

Debían odiarles, eso seguro. Porque solo existían gracias a su gente, pero en un mundo que no era suyo. Y nunca lo sería. Sus vidas eran decididas, día tras día, por seres que no alcanzaban a comprender. Y eran tan débiles, también.

Tan frágiles. _ había vivido durante tanto tiempo que el tiempo había dejado de tener significado, se había convertido en nada más y nada menos que una sucesión de momentos, una buena parte de los cuales ni siquiera recordaba bien. Sabía que muchos de Ellos, en cambio, no aguantarían ni cincuenta rotaciones completas del planeta.

No se imaginaba como sería vivir así.

_ agarró la esfera con las dos manos, la deposito sobre su regazo y se la quedó mirando como si viera algo allí aparte del brillo dorado que desprendía.

Al cabo de un rato, oyó pisadas detrás de él.

No eran imaginaciones suyas. Ni el susurro del viento entre la hierba, o algo así. Estaba muy seguro de eso y le traía sin cuidado. Esa era una de las muchas otras cosas que separaban a él y los suyos de Ellos. La sensación de peligro. La sensación de que tu vida podía acabar en cualquier instante.

Quizá ellos eran un error de la naturaleza, uno entre muchos. Y la vida de sus creaciones, que eran cortas y defectuosas por su papel como herramientas, porque estaban diseñadas para ser usadas y tiradas, era el ejemplo a seguir.

Quizá. Quizá. Quizá.

Si compartiera sus pensamientos con otro, toda clase de rumores se extenderían como un incendio forestal en unos días, como muy tarde. Le mirarían raro allá donde fuera, le llamarían loco. Y, en el peor de los casos, acabaría entre rejas.

De eso, al menos, estaba seguro.

—No pensé que te encontraría aquí.

_ levantó la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado.

—Y yo no pensé que me buscarías hoy. Pero, ya que estás aquí, toma asiento. Disfruta de las vistas. Si me permites, espero que también de la compañía.

Aita río suavemente, se sentó a su lado.

—Es raro que te encuentres con ganas de bromear. Y más raro todavía que te sientes tranquilamente a mirar el paisaje. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Sí. —Se tocó la frente con la punta de un dedo, sin soltar la esfera del todo—. Aquí mismo.

—No soy el más perspicaz de nuestros hermanos y hermanas, pero tengo la suficiente perspicacia para darme cuenta de que no quieres hablar de ello, así que no insistiré.

—Me temo que yo sí que seré insistente. Me gustas, Aita. Que no te suba a la cabeza. Pero no creo ni por un segundo que hayas venido hasta aquí en un día libre solo para saludarme y pasar el rato conmigo. Ni tú ni yo somos así.

Aita se río de nuevo. Esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

—Muy perspicaz. Sí, tienes razón. No es ese el único motivo. La verdad es que... Juno y yo contraeremos matrimonio, y quería que lo supieras.

_ dio vueltas a la esfera. Una, dos, tres veces.

—Aja. Se veía venir desde hace tiempo, pero felicidades.

Aita le miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

—He oído y visto con mis propios ojos lo que significáis el uno para el otro. Nunca he hablado con Juno de... bueno, ella y tú. Pero pensé que...

—¿Qué sería un problema? Descuida. No sé qué te ha hecho creer eso, pero el nuestro no es esa clase de vínculo. Por mucho que se parezcan nuestros nombres, como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos. Para mí... —Una vuelta más, mientras organizaba sus pensamientos—. Ella es como una madre.

—Juno es mucho más reciente que tú.

—¿Acaso importa?

Aita se quedó pensando durante largo rato, en silencio.

—No, supongo que no. —Se puso en pie—. Gracias por aclararme las cosas. Una última pregunta: ¿qué es ese artefacto?

_ levantó la esfera con una mano.

—¿No lo sabes? Sirve para crear ilusiones, entre otras cosas. Me temo que tendrás que esperar a que se haga oficial para saber los detalles.

—Aguafiestas.

—No por decisión mía.

—Lo sé, pero eres un aguafiestas —dijo, sacándole la lengua, con una sonrisa de niño que no pegaba en absoluto con su duro rostro. Conocía a Juno lo suficiente para aventurar que ese era el principal atractivo físico que ella había encontrado en Aita.

Inocencia. Sentirse atraído a lo que carecías era lo más normal del mundo.

Le dijo adiós, se puso en pie y se marchó, dejándole solo con sus pensamientos.

Ahora que no había más distracciones, su vista volvió a ser consumida por la esfera que tenía en las manos. Y las chispas que volaban dentro de aquella torre.

La esfera podía hacer varias cosas. Además de un arma, era una manera de almacenar conocimiento, que era lo que más le interesaba de repente. Se preguntó si podría extraer la mente de uno de Ellos, revisar sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, como y que sentía...

Quizá incluso vivir un poco como lo hacían Ellos. Aunque solo fuera posible dentro del alcance de los recuerdos del ser que escogiera.

Una descarga eléctrica dejó temblando a _. Por poco no se le escapó la esfera de las manos, lo que habría sido un desastre en más de un sentido.

Hace un momento, no tenía nada. Sin previo aviso, ahora lo tenía todo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quizá por primera vez en su larga vida, podía ver un claro camino hacia el futuro y un significado en todo lo que hiciera recorriendo ese camino, aunque pareciera no tener importancia.

_ sonrió de oreja a oreja.

* * *

_Es él, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es_, pensó Ruby, flotando en la oscuridad como un bebe en el útero. _Porque ahora mismo no es más que una sombra de esa persona. Un fantasma._

Y entonces llegó la siguiente memoria, y ya no pudo pensar más.


	7. Memoria 2: El ascenso

Jano entró en la torre.

Cualquiera de ellos podía entrar cuando quisiera, sin necesidad de un permiso, una razón en particular o algo por el estilo. Y él, afortunadamente, no era una excepción. Le habría costado inventarse una excusa convincente.

Se consideraba un buen mentiroso, por necesidad, pero incluso los mejores mentirosos mentían mal en algo.

En su caso, ese algo eran las cosas que más le importaban.

Y lo que tanto le importaba, lo que le había traído hasta aquí, no era más que una idea desesperada. Un espejismo. Lo cual decía mucho de él. De lo que le faltaba.

Miro alrededor como si no supiera lo que iba a ver. Como si no hubiera visto esas cosas miles de veces.

El calor, las chispas y Ellos, que eran engranajes de una gran máquina de una manera tan inmutable como los engranajes de las maquinas que estaban obligados a utilizar. Y tan fácil de remplazar como cualquiera de dichos engranajes. Evidentemente.

Muchos de Ellos le miraron al pasar. Ellos eran conscientes de su situación, de cual y como erá la especie que los había creado. Pero ver a uno de su especie desde tan cerca no era algo a lo que estuvieran acostumbrados.

Por supuesto, lo mismo se podía decir al revés.

Dentro de este pequeño mundo, él era quien sobresalía, quien estaba fuera de lugar. Su superior estatura, el color de sus ojos. Casi todo, en realidad.

Siguió mirando alrededor, pero esta vez se fijó sobre todo en la mirada de cada uno de los seres que le rodeaban. Preguntándose qué pensarían sobre él. Preguntándose si le temían, si creerían que estaba aquí para castigarlos o algo por el estilo.

Dar una paliza o matar a uno de Ellos no solo no tenía sentido, sino que era sumamente contraproducente, pues una herramienta rota no hacía más que ralentizar el trabajo de todos. Pero, aun así, Jano no tenía ninguna duda de que algunos de los miembros de su especie los utilizaban como juguetes convenientes que podían romper.

No le gustaba esa idea, y no sabría decir porque.

Se fijó en una chica... no, una mujer ya, o eso creía. Era difícil de distinguir debido a las diferencias entre sus especies. En cualquier caso, era muy pequeña en lo que se refería a la altura, incluso para los estándares de Ellos.

Y tenía ojos plateados. Un color muy raro y llamativo. De hecho, era el principal motivo de que se hubiera fijado en ella, cuando estaba rodeado de mujeres y hombres no muy distintos de ella.

Así que se acercó.

Ella, como todos los demás, si le había mirado, no había sido por mucho tiempo. Seguía trabajando, pretendiendo que nada había cambiado. Mirándolo bien, era cierto. ¿Qué cambiaba su presencia? Este trabajo, desde el amanecer hasta la puesta de sol, era en lo que consistían sus vidas. Sin excepción. Un ciclo eterno de trabajo agotador y descanso demasiado breve.

_Estáis muertos. Todos vosotros_, pensó. _Muertos_.

Agarró a aquella mujer del brazo, obligándola a darse la vuelta, a mirarle. No había miedo en sus ojos. Pero a lo mejor solo se le daba bien esconderlo.

Jano le agarró la barbilla, le movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

Mientras tanto, ella no bajó la mirada, ni dijo nada. Su expresión no cambió ni un ápice. No quería que tuviera miedo de él, eso sería contraproducente, pero que no reaccionara a lo que estaba haciendo era simplemente demasiado extraño.

¿Y si no eran más que herramientas, después de todo? Maquinas que solo eran conscientes de sí mismas lo suficiente para aprender a realizar mejor sus órdenes.

En ese caso, no había esperanza para él. Al menos, no en ellos. Temía que estaba demasiado cansado para ponerse a perseguir otro espejismo. Así que no podía aceptar eso.

Jano bajó la mano.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto.

Un escalofrió sacudió su cuerpo. No, esa no era la mejor forma de decirlo. Tenía la sensación de que había insectos arrastrándose bajo su piel, entre sus huesos, en sus vasos sanguíneos, en todas partes. No se sentía como él mismo.

Eso debería ser un buen sentimiento, porque no quería seguir siendo quien había sido durante todos estos años. No quería morir estando vació. Pero... Pero no le gustaba.

La mujer reaccionó por primera vez. Le miró como si le hubiera dicho que el cielo estaba en la tierra y la tierra en el cielo.

—¿No tienes un nombre? —insistió, viendo que no rompía el silenció.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Su voz era suave, pero en ella no faltaba fuerza. Antes al contrario. No parecía una esclava débil y dócil, aunque eso precisamente eran todos ellos, sin excepción.

Eso no debería haberle sorprendido, pero lo estaba.

Los nombres no tenían importancia, pero eran necesarios hasta cierto punto. Sin ellos, la sociedad no podía funcionar con normalidad.

Pero ¿había una sociedad aquí, en alguna de las otras torres? ¿O algo cercano al concepto de sociedad? Seguramente no, pero no por falta de la capacidad para sentir y razonar, sino porque solo sabían vivir como les habían enseñado. Incluso el animal más inteligente no podía llegar muy lejos en nada sin las bases necesarias.

Era triste, pero cierto.

—Lo que tienes en la mano —dijo Jano lenta y claramente— es un martillo. Eso es a lo que me refiero. Eso es un nombre. Una manera de referirte a ti misma. De distinguirte de todos los que son como tú.

No era la mejor explicación que se le podía haber ocurrido. Tenía la sensación de que con eso solo lograría confundirla más, y no al revés. Pronto se demostró que tenía razón. Como de costumbre.

—Un martillo es un martillo —respondió dubitativamente, al cabo de un rato—, sin importar cuantos haya en el mundo.

Parecía profundamente incomoda, y no la culpaba por ello. Los seres que escuchaban su conversación a escondidas parecían, en su mayoría, satisfechos. Pero solo porque él no les hubiera molestado. Sacado de la segura rutina, por muy agotadora que fuera, en cuerpo y alma.

—Si eso es lo que crees —dijo Jano diplomáticamente—. Eso es un martillo, en eso ambos estamos de acuerdo, por lo visto. ¿Qué sois vosotros?

La mujer frunció el ceño. Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, como si el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo intentando encontrar una respuesta no fuera solo físico. Jano pensó en decirle que lo olvidara y probar suerte con otro miembro de esa especie, pero... pero no. Algo en su interior la atraía hacia ella. Le decía que si había esperanza, ella era la única que podía dársela. Que ella era _especial_.

Quizá eran solo las tonterías de un viejo cansado. Quizá. O quizá no.

—No lo sé —admitió al fin—. ¿Acaso importa? ¿Puedo volver a mi trabajo?

Otra vez con eso.

—¿Quieres trabajar?

—No. Pero tengo que trabajar.

—Así que al menos entiendes eso, ¿eh? —Jano respiró hondo. Extendió su mano derecha hacia ella. Había llegado a una decisión después de la cual no habría vuelta atrás—. Ven conmigo y te demostrare la verdad del mundo en el que vives. Todo lo que hay tras estás cuatro paredes.

—El mundo exterior... —murmuró la mujer, como hablando consigo misma.

—Sí —dio un paso hacia adelante—. El mundo en el que naciste, el mundo que te robaron, está al alcance de tu mano. Aunque parezca una broma cruel, ese mundo no es nuestro. No es de nadie. ¿Entiendes lo que intento decir?

Ella asintió dubitativamente.

—Ven.

—No quiero.

Jano la agarró de un brazo, clavándole los dedos en la piel sin el menor miramiento.

—No voy a darte una elección. —Se puso en marcha hacia la salida, tirando de ella suavemente. Mientras no se resistiera, no haría falta—. No pongas esa cara. No se por cuantos años has vivido, pero deberías estar completamente acostumbrada a esto. Es en lo que consiste tu vida. Tu trabajo. ¿No es así?

Pensó en pararse y decir algunas palabras a los allí reunidos para asegurarse de que no hablaran, pero se lo pensó mejor. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de Ellos haría el esfuerzo extra de informar al próximo miembro de su especie que pasará por ahí sobre lo ocurrido.

Es más, antes de que otro lo hiciera, él ya habría vuelto, junto con la mujer que iba detrás de él. Hacer lo que quería que hicieran no llevaría mucho tiempo.

En el mejor de los casos.

Después de atravesar la puerta principal, Jano sacó el dispositivo que todavía no tenía nombre del interior de su túnica. Había empezado a pensar en él como el Fruto, sin embargo. No por ningún motivo especial. Por su forma. Era un nombre tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Haciendo uso de su poder, se volvió invisible a sí mismo y a la mujer.

Era un poco inconveniente, pero necesario. Si veían a la mujer fuera de su torre, sería ejecutada. Y él... Quizá no sufriría el mismo destino, pero quizá no sería algo bueno.

Y la llevó por todo la ciudad, poco a poco, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. En algún momento, ella dejó de ser un peso muerto y empezó a caminar a su lado. Su entusiasmo era casi palpable. La manera en la que brillaban sus ojos era hipnotizadora.

La plata era el color del acero, de las armas, de la _muerte_. Pero, de algún modo, en sus ojos era un color puro y hermoso como la sonrisa de una niña.

Cuando esos ojos se empañaron, se cubrieron de dolor y nostalgia, si uno podía sentir nostalgia por lo que nunca había experimentado, algo en el interior de Jano se vino abajo.

El punto final de su pequeño paseó resulto ser lo alto de una colina. Desde allí tenían una vista perfecta de toda la ciudad, de sus blancos, grises y dorados resplandeciendo bajo la luz del sol, pero la había traído aquí no por eso, sino simplemente porque era un lugar apartado.

Eso no significaba que nadie pasará por ahí, claro. Aquí era precisamente donde había tenido su última conversación con Aita, después de todo. Por lo cual no despejó la invisibilidad.

Era mejor prevenir que curar.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunto Jano.

Ella aparto la mirada. Aun así, no pasó por alto las lágrimas que de repente surcaban sus mejillas. Habría sido prácticamente imposible hacer tal cosa. Y lo mismo iba por el ligero temblor de sus pequeños hombros.

—Este mundo es tan grande —dijo, de nuevo, con una voz sorprendentemente firme—, pero el mío es tan, tan pequeño. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

—No lo tiene. Como dije, tú y los tuyos podéis cambiar las cosas. Con un poco de ayuda de mi parte.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto despacio y al cabo de un rato.

—Te enseñare toda clase de cosas sobre el mundo, todo lo que necesitaras para no solo sobrevivir, sino prevalecer y tú extenderás mis enseñanzas entre aquellos que te sean de confianza. Juntos crearemos una gran cadena que estrangulara a esta sociedad. Que la reducirá a cenizas para que pueda revivir en una forma mejor.

La mujer sin nombre le miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que habían puesto un pie sobre la colina.

—¿Por qué traicionarías a los tuyos? ¿Qué ganas con esto?

—¿Te importa de verdad?

—No le veo el sentido. Y eso ahora me importa.

Jano asintió. Era una razón tan buena como cualquiera otra, supuso. No respondió inmediatamente, pero solo porque quería pensarse mejor como expresarlo en palabras. Ella se merecía el esfuerzo, la incomodidad. Y, además, eso también le ayudaría a él.

—Porque me siento vivo. —No era una gran respuesta, pero era la verdad, y tendría que servir.

—No te entiendo.

—Me daría miedo que lo hicieras. Porque ni yo mismo me entiendo.

La mujer, inesperadamente, se echó a reír. Su risa era dulce como un manantial.

—Y tú te estás volviendo extraña. Por mi culpa. Cuando vuelvas entre los tuyos, no encontrarás a nadie como tú.

—He estado sola toda mi vida. —No había tristeza ni dolor en su voz, tan solo estaba constatando un hecho. Era casi como si no tuviera nada que ver con ella. ¿Estaría protegiéndose a si misma o eran esos sus verdaderos sentimientos? —Pero eso también ha cambiado hoy.

Jano la miró, sorprendido.

—Entonces, ¿vas a apoyarme?

—Sino hubieras venido, habría vivido el resto de mi vida de esa manera y muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero ahora que se todo lo que no tengo... Todo lo que no tengo y _debería_ tener, no podría soportarlo. Claro que te apoyare. Haré lo que haga falta para vivir en este mundo. Cualquier cosa.

Jano asintió y fijó la mirada en la ciudad. Ya no podía referirse a ella como "su ciudad".

Ella era una mujer extraña, pero él no era distinto en ese sentido. Estaba pensando en comenzar una rebelión, asesinar a miembros de su especie a favor de otra, una que odiaba u odiaría a los que eran como él..., y no se sentía culpable o agitado. No sentía ninguna emoción particularmente intensa.

¿Y porque iba a hacerlo?

Al fin y al cabo, el futuro teñido de sangre que se divisaba en el horizonte era su salvación.


	8. Memoria 3: La caída

Al contrario que con los dos primeros recuerdos de Preternatural, se llamara como se llamara en realidad, Ruby conservó la capacidad de pensar cuando se zambullo en ellos. Pero no por un buen motivo. Estaba segura de eso.

Bastaba con mirar alrededor.

El mundo estaba dividido en lo que parecían cristales clavados profundamente, húmedos por la sangre, recorridos por líneas tan negras como la oscuridad entre las estrellas. Todo aquello difuminaba la línea entre la oscuridad previa al recuerdo y el recuerdo en sí. Supuso que ese era el motivo por el que podía pensar conscientemente. Estaba aquí, pero no del todo.

Como... otras cosas.

Había personas a su alrededor, muriéndose o ya muertas a causa de la devastación. Pero por muy atentamente que mirara, no podría discernir la diferencia en muchos casos, porque esas personas eran sombras. Algunas se movían, luchaban por sobrevivir. Otras no, pero no por ello podía asumir que todas las que no se movían estaban muertas.

Ruby sacudió la cabeza. Su cuello estalló como una rama seca, el dolor la hizo marearse.

Las... Las sombras no tenían importancia. Lo que de verdad importaba era que, evidentemente, las demás personas no deberían aparecer así. Lo que de verdad importaba era que la devastación que estaba experimentando...

_El sol... Tu hijo._

Ruby se arrastró por entre los escombros en ninguna dirección en particular.

Nuevamente, no estaba segura si estaba en control de sus actos o si ella era tan solo el cuerpo y Preternatural —es decir, la copia que existía dentro del recuerdo— era el cerebro, enviándole ordenes constantemente por medio de confusos impulsos.

La idea la inquietaba, desde luego, pero lo verdaderamente aterrador era que no solo se aplicaba a este sistema de revivir recuerdos tan parecido al Animus.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué era lo que le hacía ser ella?

El yo, la personalidad, el alma... Lo llamaras como lo llamaras, ¿existía de verdad? ¿O solo era una ilusión creada y mantenida por una maquina biológica para la cual los patrones eran tan importantes que veía patrones donde no había nada, solo caos, solo humo y espejos?

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. No quería mirar hacia abajo, porque estaba segura de que vería algo que le resultaría chocante, pese a que ese no era su cuerpo. Ni el cuerpo de una persona que le importara.

Pararse, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos, para descansar y recuperar el aliento, era impensable. Lo más probable era que no pudiera volver a ponerse en marcha. Que se rindiera. Y entonces acabaría como las almas perdidas que vagaban a su alrededor.

El olor del humo y de las llamas la protegían del olor a sangre, pero no había nada que la protegiera de esos gritos. Esos aullidos que asemejaban más a los de un animal moribundo que a los de un ser humano. O a los de un Grimm.

Nada que protegiera, ni a ella ni a nadie, de los sonidos producidos al derrumbarse los edificios. Al venirse abajó un mundo entero.

_Voy a morir aquí_, pensó con una extraña seguridad.

Al cabo de un rato, se detuvo al fin. No por propia voluntad. Su cuerpo simplemente no podía más. Todavía se negaba a mirar, pero... tenía la sensación de que había un agujero considerable en su costado. Y sentía la sangre pegada a su piel. Quemaba con mayor intensidad que cualquier llama.

Cerca de él... ella, estaba aquella mujer humana.

Quizá por eso se había detenido, y no por pura coincidencia. En cualquier caso, en su primer encuentro había pensado que no se parecía casi nada a ella, pero ahora fue como ver su propio cadáver. Fue aún más terrible si cabe porque estaba plenamente vestida e intacta. Ni siquiera la mancillaban unas pocas gotas de sangre.

Simplemente, no parecía real. Pero estaba muerta.

Sus brazos envolvieron el cadáver de aquella mujer, atrayéndola contra su pecho. La meció lentamente de atrás hacia delante, y él se movió con ella, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Estaba fría. Tan fría que parecía una ilusión en ese mundo engullido por las llamas.

Y eso nunca cambiaría. Nunca más volvería a sentir su calor, sus manos sobre su cuerpo, su aliento sobre el cuello. Y lo peor de todo, jamás volvería a oír su nombre de sus labios, un nombre que había sido especial para él desde que ella lo pronunció por primera vez.

_Y la última vez... La última vez_…

No se atrevió a terminar la frase. Ni a recordar.

No podría soportar vivir sin ella, sin nada más que recuerdos, durante cientos de miles de años. Ni siquiera durante minutos, si moría en este desastre, como tantos otros de su especie. ¿Cómo podía nadie soportar obtener todo lo que había deseado y perderlo todo poco después, de una manera tan estúpida? ¿Tan arbitraria?

Algo en el interior de su mente se deshizo. Algo importante, algo que no podría restaurar, y él se echó a reír sin motivo alguno. A todo pulmón.

—Ruby… —dijo entre risas que eran las lagrimás que no podía derramar—. Ruby… Ruby.

Ese nombre la atravesó tan violentamente como una espada, destrozándola.

Empujándola fuera del recuerdo y hacia la oscuridad. El alivio de no pensar y no sentir fue inmediato, pero se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que había venido.

En otras palabras, Ruby Rose abrió los ojos.

Bueno, el único ojo que conservaba.

El lado derecho de su visión estaba iluminado por fuego dorado. No había ni rastro del enemigo, lo cual era lo mejor. De momento. Tenía claro que hacer y cómo hacerlo, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para descansar y recuperarse. Asimilar todo lo que había visto y oído.

Y la pérdida de su ojo izquierdo. Ahora que estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo, no podía evitar pensar en ello. Por obvias razones, era más _real_.

—¡Ruby! Oh, hermanita mía. Hermanita mía. —Los brazos de Yang, su calor. En vez de sentirse reconfortada, un escalofrió la sacudió.

Porque no la había visto ni oído venir, y eso no auguraba nada bueno. Sí, estaba distraída, medio dormida, pero eso no era excusa. Especialmente porque él podría aparecer dentro de un momento. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. Cuanto tiempo tardaría él en darse cuenta de que el ojo que le había arrancado no podía salvarle, si es que conservaba la suficientemente cordura como para hacerlo en primer lugar.

Por lo que ella sabía, incluso en los delirios de personas con enfermedades mentales había cierto hilo de lógica, aunque fuera un completo sinsentido. Pero no podía ver de donde había sacado la idea de que uno de sus ojos podía ayudarle de algún modo —salvarle, incluso— y eso la molestaba.

Sin embargo, ese era el menor de sus problemas, no algo en el que mereciera la pena pensar.

¿Acaso intentaba distraerse? ¿Posponer lo inevitable?

Con excepción de Weiss, quizá, las Semblanzas reflejaban de algún modo a la persona que la poseía. Yang se hacía más fuerte cada vez que le hacían daño porque esa era la unica manera que conocía para lidiar con la tristeza, y su Semblanza respondía especialmente bien a la ira porque ella estaba enfadada consigo misma, la madre que le había abandonado y él mundo entero.

Blake... No la conocía lo suficiente como para siquiera dar una interpretacion, pero el significado de su Semblaza estaba más que claro. Para ella y todas las personas de Patch, seguramente.

Ella era de las que salí corriendo. Huía de todo.

Estaba intentando convertir su Semblaza en una fuerza, no un punto débil, pero aunque lo conseguiría, la verdad no cambiaría.

Separó a Yang de ella. Sin esfuerzo. Al sentir sus manos sobre los hombros, su hermana no se resistió. Seguramente por miedo a hacerle daño en el proceso.

La miró a los ojos.

—Vi… cosas. Mientras estaba inconsciente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ruby dudo. Pensándolo bien, parecía una locura. ¿Qué le aseguraba que los recuerdos que había revivido eran reales y no solo parte de un sueño extrañamente vivido y lógico?

Pero esto había sido una locura desde el principio. Así que ¿qué sentido tenia aferrarse al sentido común cuando esta pesadilla estaba tocando a su fin?

—Preparaos, chicas. Ahora conozco a nuestro enemigo. Y sé lo que debemos hacer.


	9. La fruta del árbol del conocimiento

**La fruta del árbol del conocimiento del bien y el mal**

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Yang.

Menuda pregunta.

Ruby se incorporó, aunque con cierto esfuerzo, haciendo lo posible por ocultar hasta qué punto estaba débil. Que incluso mantenerse de pie era algo que requería un esfuerzo consciente para ella. Tenía que ser fuerte. Siempre, pero especialmente cuando las demás estaban flaqueando.

Eso, claro, le hizo pensar en su madre. Su imagen de la fuerza y la elegancia que debía tener una cazadora. Casi todo lo relacionado con el camino que había escogido en la vida la devolvía a ella.

Como no podía ser de otro modo.

—Se lo que hay que hacer para acabar con todos nuestros problemas, para volver a casa. ¿Qué si no?

Vio escepticismo, miedo y preocupación, no necesariamente en ese orden. Y no solo en el rostro de su hermano. Habría sido extraño que reaccionaran de otro modo, pero, aun así, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

_No confían en mí. No lo suficiente. Y no sé cómo convencerlas._

—Escucha —dijo su querida hermana mayor, y en su mirada y su voz había una sombra de los peores días de ambas—. Has estado inconsciente durante horas, días, yo que coño se. No has tenido tiempo para averiguar nada nuevo. Para pensar. Y ahora... Acabas de despertarte. Tomate un momento, respira hondo y a-admite que no estás pensando con claridad.

Yang le tocó un hombro.

Ruby la apartó bruscamente, de un manotazo, desestabilizándose en el proceso. Creando una grieta en la ilusión de que seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre. La cual no había sido muy estable, en primer lugar. Estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

Yang la miró como sino la reconociera. Se esforzó por no apartar la mirada.

—Mientras estaba inconsciente, vi sus recuerdos, entre otras cosas. Por eso se lo que hay que hacer. Sé que suena como una locura, pero todo esto ha sido una locura desde el principio. —Cogió aire—. Tienes que creerme. _Tenéis_ que creerme.

Miró alrededor.

¿Acaso sus expresiones habían cambiado un poco para mejor, había conseguido algo de progreso, por pequeño que fuera, o esos indicios eran solo imaginaciones suyas?

—No es fácil —dijo Blake con su tono normal, es decir, uno desafectado—. Especialmente si no te explicas.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Podría volver en cualquier momento. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. No, ¡no digáis nada! Aunque todo esto fuera una invención sin fundamento, ¿quién apostaría que tiene un plan mejor que el mío?

»¿Nadie? Eso pensaba.

El silencio se prolongó peligrosamente, pero al final no tuvo que ser ella quien lo rompiera. Lo hizo Weiss, para su sorpresa.

—Sé que tenemos que hacer algo, sea lo que sea, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero... Al menos danos una razón para creer que no vamos a caminar hacia nuestras muertes. Dinos que tiene alguna tipo de punto débil.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, más posibilidades había de que Preternatural volviera para atormentarla y les pillara desprevenidas. Lo sabía bien, ellas también debían saber eso sin que hiciera falta que se lo dijera.

Al parecer no tenía elección.

—Y así es —dijo lenta y claramente, ordenando sus pensamientos sobre la marcha. Las palabras no eran lo suyo. Nunca lo habían sido y nunca lo serían. Pero era dolorosamente consciente de que la manera de expresarse importaba tanto o más que el mensaje en sí—. Él parece tener un poder ilimitado gracias a este espacio, que moldea a su antojo. Dicho espacio nació de él, pero no es suyo. No del todo. Es una farsa. El fondo de una obra de teatro. Lo que sugiero es que cambiemos la farsa actual por una que nos favorezca. Yo hare eso, mientras tanto vosotras iréis en su busca y me daréis el tiempo suficiente para conseguirlo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Estaba siendo vaga, pero no podía ser mucho más clara. Ni ella misma lo entendía del todo.

Además, les había mentido sobre un detalle de suma importancia. No tenía ni idea de que había que hacer para acabar con Preternatural. Pero esperaba hacerse con ese conocimiento manipulando el vacío en el que se encontraban.

—Muchas. Pero ya me imagino como responderás —dijo Yang—. De todas formas, tanto tú como Weiss tenéis razón. No tenemos tanto tiempo. Y hay que hacer algo.

_Ya era hora_, pensó.

—Lo llamaste él —dijo Blake.

Ruby hizo una mueca. Siempre tan perspicaz.

—Sí. Lo hice. Como dije, vi sus recuerdos. Sigo odiándole. Sigo pensando que apenas se puede considerar humano. Pero siento lastima por la persona que era. Le tiraron al suelo y no fue capaz de levantarse. A mí no me pasó lo mismo, pero casi. Y entiendo lo que es eso. Creo que todas lo hacemos.

Otra... Bueno, no, no era una mentira. Pero se le acercaba bastante.

Tras la muerte de su madre, lo que consiguió tirarla al suelo, se había levantado eventualmente solo gracias a Yang. De no ser por ella, seguiría ahí tirada. No había sido lo bastante fuerte para ponerse en pie por su propia cuenta.

Preternatural quizá podría haberse recuperado, pero había estado solo. No había tenido tanta suerte como ella.

Una parte pequeña de ella quería ayudarle, pero incluso esa parte de ella, tan infantil, sabía que no había nadie que pudiera salvarle. Que estaba demasiado ido. Pero sí que podía otorgarle la paz, aunque de una naturaleza diferente a la que buscaba.

La paz de la muerte.

—¿Estás verdaderamente preparada para matarle? —pregunto Blake, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—. Y si, siento la necesidad de preguntarte eso. A pesar de lo que te ha hecho.

Ruby se llevó una mano a la cara, tapándose la cuenca vaciá de su ojo izquierdo, que de repente palpitaba como un segundo corazón, enviando intensas olas de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Claro que así había sido desde que se despertó. Ahora solo era más consciente de esas sensaciones.

O quizá no era del todo tan sencillo. Quizá, en este lugar, el dolor era tan real como todo lo demás. No tenía que seguir un hilo de lógica.

—Por supuesto. Lo estoy y lo hare. Con mis propias manos. Pero no sin ayuda. Venga, ¡pongámonos en marcha de una vez!

Después de un momento, eso mismo hicieron.

Ruby se adentró en la oscuridad sola.

* * *

La oscuridad era interminable e impenetrable. En un espacio como ese, sin nada parecido a puntos de referencia, sería del todo imposible saber si estaban volviendo sobre sus pasos en cuanto cambiaran de dirección. Así que no lo hicieron. Caminaban siempre en línea recta, aunque no lo hablaron para decidirlo.

Eso no les garantizaba el éxito, por supuesto. La oscuridad no era interminable, pero si seguramente más grande lo que ellas pensaban, y esa criatura podía estar en cualquier parte. A la izquierda, a la derecha, detrás o delante.

Podía estar más cerca de Ruby que de ellas. Es más, si tenía razón y la criatura podía manipular el espacio a su antojo, el concepto de distancia no tenía ningún significado.

En esas condiciones no podía ni imaginarse la posibilidad de que lo derrotaran.

Era mejor no pensar en cosas que no podía cambiar.

Blake miró hacia atrás brevemente. Ni rastro de la criatura y de Ruby tampoco, la habían dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo. O quizá hace no tanto, pues cada segundo parecía durar un minuto entero.

Si ella estaba tan preocupada, no se podía imaginar cómo lo estaría ya, que tenía mucho más que perder que su propia vida y una amiga de unos meses. Era un pensamiento frio, quizá, pero cierto. Este equipo le importaba y también sus compañeras, incluso Weiss, sorprendentemente.

Perderlas la destrozaría, pero no por ellas, sino por lo que lo representaba. La pérdida de su segunda oportunidad y su nuevo futuro.

Era demasiado pronto para eso.

_Quiero hacer el bien, pero nunca he pensado que soy una buena persona._ Aun así, se sintió enfermo.

Lo importante de las segundas oportunidades era el cambio. Y si esto era un cambio, no era para mejor, que era lo que importaba.

—¿Creéis que es cierto? —pregunto Weiss.

—Creo en mi hermana pequeña.

—Pero eso no es en realidad una respuesta.

—Sí que lo es. ¿Si ni siquiera yo confió en ella en momentos como este, quien lo haría? Quizá sea cierto. Quizá no. No creo que estemos en posición de negar rotundamente nada, por inverosímil que parezca. En cualquier caso, nos llevara a la victoria. De eso no me cabe nada.

Y parecía creerlo, incluso.

Ruby era una buena líder y probablemente podía vencerla en una pelea nueve de cada diez veces, a pesar de que tenía mucho más experiencia que ella. Se fiaría de ella sin dudarlo luchando contra una horda de Grimm o contra criminales como Roman, pero esto... Esto era una historia bien distinta.

—Yang... —dijo Blake—. Eres una gran hermana.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo.

Blake se rio suavemente en respuesta.

_Cuando esto acabe, ¿podremos volver a la normalidad? ¿O mi risa sonara tan falsa por siempre y para siempre, las palabras intercambiadas entre nosotras, incluso las pequeñas bromas, tan tensas y forzadas?_

Apretó los puños.

Aun no eran lo suficientemente importantes como para su pérdida las destrozara. Pero las necesitaba, al igual que necesitaba los cientos de cosas pequeñas que compartían a diario.

Entonces oyó algo como pisadas y olió sangre, y se dio cuenta de que podría perder todo eso muy pronto.

—Está aquí.

—Ya era hora —dijo Yang, levantando los puños.

Weiss desenvaino su espada. Parecía tan asustada, joven y vulnerable como sin duda ella parecía.

La criatura salió de la oscuridad. Pero no como si se hubiera acercado lo suficiente para que pudieran verle, sino como si la oscuridad estuviera hecha de papel y la hubiera atravesado, destrozándola.

Viendo eso, lo que Ruby había dicho parecía más creíble.

Ya no parecía un ser humano patético ni un dios inhumano de más allá de las estrellas. Parecía un cadáver viviente que apenas si conservaba la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie, vestidos con sucios harapos, su cuerpo recorrido por líneas doradas que brillaban débilmente.

Su ojo izquierdo estaba torcido y rodeado de sangre y fluido ocular.

Blake tardo varios segundos en darse cuenta de que ese debía ser el ojo perdido de Ruby, no el suyo propio. Creía que ese ojo podía salvarle de su condena y por lo tanto lo había remplazado. Pero si eso cambio algo, fue para peor. Sin duda alguna.

Ahogo un grito.

Era lo más terrible que había visto nunca. Su aspecto era lamentable, pero no se hacía ilusione sobre que sería fácil de matar. Ruby había dicho que todo era una farsa. Su apariencia, por lo tanto, era también parte de dicha farsa. Una especie de representación de cómo se sentía ahora, quizás.

O quizás estaba pensando demasiado en ello y esa era simplemente su verdadera apariencia, después de que le fueran arrancada todas sus pretensiones.

El mismo ser patético que las había atraído aquí, atormentándolas, y había abusado de Ruby una y otra vez. Con el tiempo, a pesar de lo que había dicho, habría cruzado la línea y destrozado a la pobre Ruby.

Para entonces, ellas tres habrían estado muertas o deseando estarlo, probablemente.

Sacó a Gambol Shroud. Se preparó para la batalla.

—Ruby —Blake tembló violentamente al oír su voz—. Ruby, ¿dónde estás? Te necesito. Ya no puedo ver el camino...

Si no se movía ahora, no sería capaz de hacerlo nunca.

Blake fue la primera en pasar al ataque.

Pero la criatura se movió con una velocidad cegadora, agarrándole el puño y parando su ataque en el último momento. Su piel era caliente como el interior de un alto horno.

—Tú no eres ella. ¡Desaparece de mi vista, maldita impostora!

La criatura le soltó al ver aparecer uno de sus clones detrás de él, y Blake aprovecho para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos mientras que Yang y Weiss avanzaban.

Esa mirada. Y esa voz… Le hicieron pensar en Adam por dos motivos.

La última vez que había estado tan cerca de morir había sido a sus manos, por traicionar al Colmillo Blanco, al menos según como lo veía Adam. Le había dejado marchar, al final, cierto. Pero, a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado juntos, de lo que les unía, había dudado.

A causa de la ardiente locura que le envolvía casi como una presencia física.

Blake respiro hondo.

Se lanzó a ayudar a sus compañeras, pero su pierna derecha quedó congelada en mitad del primer paso. Una luz dorada se había extendido por el vacío sin luz, dejando a todas en el mismo estado de parálisis.

No una parálisis completa. Yang había podido resistirse la primera vez, esta ella también lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero podía sentir como la energía se abría paso a través de su cuerpo, amenazando con incluso detener su corazón.

La primera vez, no habían podido hacer algo al respecto. Esta vez…

Esta vez…

Ruby había dicho que todo esto era una ilusión.

Blake tomó una decisión en una décima de segundo. Levantó a Gambol Shroud y la clavó en una de sus piernas, violentamente, sin miramientos, por encima de la rodilla y hasta al otro lado. El efecto de parálisis le ayudó a ahogar el grito que se arrastró hacia arriba por su garganta.

La sangre se derramó, reuniéndose en un charco debajo de ella, y casi perdió el equilibrio al echar la pierna hacia atrás y entre el charco. Apretó los dientes.

Podía moverse con libertad. Al menos de momento.

_Y pensar que funcionaria, cuando esto es algo que leí en un libro de fantasía del que ya apenas me acuerdo, siquiera. _Sintió ganas de echarse a reír por un momento, pero se contuvo. Estaba histérica. Inestable.

Armándose con toda su rabia y su dolor, Blake se abalanzó sobre la criatura y le apuñalo por la barbilla. Gambol Shroud le destrozo la mandíbula, hizo volar unos cuantos dientes y esparció sangre antes de salir por una de las mejillas de la criatura.

Ahora parecía incluso más monstruosa que antes.

Su sangre era roja como la de un ser humano, pero no se parecía a un ser humano en absoluto.

La criatura le sonrió mientras la sangre continuaba cayendo como una cascada, de su boca por su cuello y hasta su pecho.

_¿Si le hubiera perforado el cerebro, seguiría en pie, sonriéndome así?, _se preguntó con el corazón en un puño. Porque sospechaba cual era la respuesta correcta. No se habría inmutado. De ser eso cierto, esperaba de veras que Ruby supiera lo que hiciera, que su plan no se desvaneciera poco después de despertarse, como un sueño.

Junto con las vidas de las cuatro.

_Ninguno de los grandes, verdaderos obstáculos de mi vida parecen superables. Adam y el Colmillo Blanco, la opresión a la que se ve sometida constantemente mi pueblo, y ahora esta criatura. _La sangre de su pierna parecía caer al mismo ritmo que los latidos de su corazón. _Vaya adonde vaya, haga lo haga, siempre me siento tan débil, tan inútil…_

Blake gritó desde el fondo de su garganta. E hizo lo que quizá demostraría ser la mayor estupidez de su vida.

Empujó la espada más hacia dentro en vez de sacarla apresuradamente, metiéndose en un concurso de fuerza con la criatura. Como era de esperar, poco después vio que tenía las de perder, y ya era demasiado tarde para poner distancia entre ellos. No sin soltar su arma, y eso era demasiado peligroso.

Cuando la criatura tuviera el arma en su poder, la destrozaría como a un juguete y quedaría.

El filo se acercaba cada vez más a su cuello.

Pero iba a morir de todas formas, a este paso.

_Tengo que soltarla_, pensó.

_Tengo que…_

Yang se unió a ella, poniendo una mano sobre la suya, en el mango de la espada y la otra en el filo, cerca de la criatura, empujando con ambas.

La criatura retrocedió, tambaleándose, y el filo de Gambol Shroud arranco otro buen trozo de piel y carne. Para lo que servía.

Weiss impacto contra la criatura como un proyectil, tirándolo al suelo, luego dio una voltereta hacia atrás, ayudándose de uno de sus glifos. Aterrizó de pie, pero mal, no con su acostumbrada elegancia. Por poco no terminó en el mismo estado que el enemigo.

La criatura se levantaba.

Atacaron juntas. No podían permitirse darle el más mínimo respiro.

* * *

Eventualmente, Ruby paró en seco y se sentó con las piernas, cruzadas.

Necesitaba… el Fruto. Nada más y nada menos que eso serviría para matar a Jano. Un arma hecha por los de su especie. Todo este lugar era una ilusión, así que quizá la Manzana estuviera en el centro de todo, esperando a ser encontrada. Y sino estaba o no podía encontrarla, siempre podía construirse una réplica.

Pero ¿cómo?

Sumergirse en la mente de Jano había dejado huellas, rastros de otros recuerdos, y dichos rastros la hacían pensar que era posible. Desafortunadamente, los pasos a seguir se le escapaban.

Al final se le ocurrió una idea.

Una idea muy mal, pero era la única que tenía. Así que la llevó a cabo inmediatamente. En otras palabras, cerró los ojos, se tumbó, puso la mente en blanco. Hizo todo lo posible por dormirse en circunstancias como estás, donde cada segundo perdido podía costarla la vida a ella misma o, peor aún, a sus amigas y su hermana.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia sobre sí misma, Ruby se encontró flotando por encima de un castillo antiguo envuelto en nieve. Esa era quizá la vista más hermosa que había tenido el placer de contemplar en toda su vida. Es más, este lugar la hacía sentir, por algún motivo, que había vuelto a casa.

El antiguó castillo había conservado su dignidad con el paso del tiempo, aunque ya ni un alma lo habitaba y los únicos sonidos que resonaban por sus pasillos eran el eco de la voz de los fantasmas y el aullido de un frio y solitario viento.

Vio rastros de toda la sangre que había sido derramada por los antiguos habitantes primero en nombre de la paz, luego de la libertad. Para bien o para mal.

Vio a una mujer muriendo en brazos de un anciano con una túnica blanca con capucha, y vio como el anciano huía, perseguido por quienes habían sido sus hermanos. Tuvo una sensación de la trayectoria que seguiría el resto de la vida de ese anciano. Oyó un disparo ensordecedor y después...

_Tienes razón, Abbas. Aprendí mucho del Fruto. _

_Sobre la vida y la muerte, el pasado y el futuro. Deja que te lo demuestre._

Después fue de la luz a la oscuridad.

Le acompañaban un esqueleto sobre una silla, pasando así su descanso eterno, y Jaune. Solo que no podía pensar en él como Jaune, ya que no tenía nada en común con el Jaune de su mundo, excepto por su rostro. Tardo varios segundos en recordar cómo se llamaba.

Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze, sí.

Un Asesino en el corazón de la Orden de los Asesinos. Masyaf, una fortaleza que descansaba en lo alto de una montaña, observando eternamente a una pequeña parte de la humanidad que los Asesinos se dedicaban a proteger.

Siguió a Ezio, que dejó atrás el esqueleto de Altair, y activó el mecanismo oculto en la pared para descubrir lo que había encerrado en su interior.

¡El Fruto!

Ezio extendió su mano hacia él. En el último momento se lo pensó mejor, dejó caer la mano. Su rostro, que no debería poder ver en medio de la impenetrable oscuridad de esa cripta, cambió sutilmente.

—¿Otro artefacto? No. Mejor quedate aquí. —Dio un paso hacia atrás—. He visto suficiente para una vida.

Sin embargo, el artefacto se activó solo, iluminando la tumba que… Altair había construido para si mismo.

—¿Ruby?

_¿Se dirige a mí?_ Eso no podía ser cierto, claro. Esto no era más que un recuerdo. Ya había pasado. Ocurría miles de millones de veces exactamente de la misma manera o con diferencias sutiles, en miles de millones de mundos lo suficientemente cercanos a este.

Pero esta variación en particular ya había sucedido, estaba grabada en piedra. No podía estar dirigiéndose a ella.

Aun así, no pudo evitar pensar eso al oir su nombre.

Creía que nadie podía culparla por ello.

—He oído tu nombre una vez, Ruby, hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora persiste en mi mente, como una imagen de un viejo sueño. No sé dónde estás, ni de que medios te vales para oírme. Pero sé que me estás escuchando.

Ezio descartó sus Hojas Ocultas, incluso su espada.

No se estaba rindiendo. No había ni un solo enemigo cerca de él, ya se había ocupado de todos. Así que descartar sus armas solo era un gesto simbólico para dar el debido respeto a la vida que iba a dejar atrás. Una lucha y un estilo de vida que le habían consumido desde que su padre y sus hermanos colgaron, quemando la mayor parte de su vida.

Ahora era un hombre viejo y cansado, un poco arrugado, un poco canoso solo, y aun así no quedaba nada de aquel joven en su rostro. Ni en sus ojos.

—He llevado la mejor vida que me ha sido posible, sin saber su fin, pero atraído como una polilla a una luna lejana. Y aquí, al fin, descubro una extraña verdad. Que soy un mero conducto para un mensaje que escapa a mi entendimiento. ¿Quiénes somos, quien ha hecho que compartamos así nuestras historias? ¿Hablar a través de los siglos?

Quizá tú llegues a responder todas las preguntas que he formulado. Quizá seas tú quien haga que todo este sufrimiento merezca al fin la pena.

Ruby recuperó su cuerpo.

Ya no estaba fuera de la memoria, existiendo como una mera observadora, apenas como ella misma. Ahora parte de la memoria. Algo que no debería ser posible. Así que…

_Esto está pasando de verdad. Aquí y ahora._

_Eso está pasando._

Ezio extendió una mano, le tocó el hombro.

La luz se intensificó, cegándola.

Cuando desapareció, estaba de vuelta en el vació, pero algo había cambiado. La oscuridad estaba cubierta de profundas líneas doradas y había un pedestal delante de ella.

Puso las manos sobre el pedestal.

Una cascada de recuerdos que no le pertenecían asaltaron su mente. Afortunadamente, pudo sacar algunas cosas en claro. Las suficientes.

Ruby se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

Los enemigos le rodeaban por todas partes. No recordaba sus nombres, incluso sus rostros eran borrosos, pero claramente le odiaban y querían matarle. Aunque pudiera recordar la razón o razones de que le odiaran hasta ese punto, no trataría de resolver esto con palabras.

Lo veía en sus ojos. Allí veía su odio, su rabia, su desesperación. Y también miedo, sobre todo eso. No tenía ni idea de porque, tampoco.

Lo que más miedo le daba no eran sus enemigos, ni siquiera el riesgo no pequeño de que consiguieran matarle, sino él mismo. El rostro y el nombre de sus enemigos no era lo único que no recordaba. Por saber, no sabía ni como las cosas habían acabado así.

Lo último que recordaba era...

Sintió que estaba a punto de conseguirlo, pero entonces la chica de azul le clavó su espada en el hombro, y el pensamiento estalló como una burbuja.

—¡Basta! —grito. Agarró a la chica por el cuello, en vez de ir a por su arma, y le aplastó la garganta con la misma facilidad que uno de esos sucios monos podrían hacer estallar una rama seca por accidente. La arrojó lejos, como la basura que era.

—¡Weiss!

¿Así se llamaba? El nombre le sonaba. Pero solo eso.

Bueno, daba igual. En serio. ¿Para qué molestarse en recordar a esclavos arrogantes que pronto estarían muertos? No había ninguna manera posible de que estuviera equivocado. Después de todo lo que había sacrificado por ellos, lo duro que había luchado…

Lo había hecho por ella, en realidad, pero toda la raza humana había cosechado los frutos de su esfuerzo. Deberían sentirse agradecidos. Deberían… hacer cualquier cosa menos apuñalarle por la espalda.

_¿Ella?_

_¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo era? Y ya que estoy en eso, ¿cómo me llamo yo?_

Se quedó parado, mirando hacia la nada, atrapado dentro de su propia cabeza. Era una respuesta sencilla que solo unas pocas personas desafortunadas eran incapaces de responder.

Se negaba a ser una de esas personas.

La chica de amarillo y la chica de negro intentaban socorrer a su compañera, que estaba aún más blanca que los toques de blanco que había en su vestido azul. En vano, por supuesto. Pero solo era consciente de eso vagamente.

Él era mucho más que eso. Era importante.

Los nombres importaban.

_Pero su nombre más que cualquier otro, ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo se llamaba? Empezaba por R, ¿verdad? R. ¿Rebecca? ¿Rachel? ¿Riley? _

_No, no, no._

_ ¿Roxy?_

_Tampoco, pero creo que estoy cerca. Ella era… era…_

Una mujer salió de entre la oscuridad. En su mano llevaba una esfera que desprendía una luz cegadora. Los enemigos que quedaban en pie giraron la cabeza para mirarla. La que no lo estaba no podía realizar ese movimiento. Muy posiblemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la nueva aparición.

Quizá era lo mejor.

Para ella.

—¡Ruby¡ —gritó a todo pulmón, retorciéndose como un gusano sin moverse del sitio. No recordaba su propio nombre. Su cuerpo no era suyo.

Pero su amor era intenso y le dominaba por completo. Jamás podría olvidarlo.

* * *

—Aquí estoy —respondió Ruby—. Pero esperate un momento.

Levantó el Fruto. No era el verdadero Fruto, por supuesto, pero se le parecía lo suficiente. Con su luz devolvió la garganta de Weiss a su estado original. Si quedarse sin oxígeno durante tanto tiempo, hasta el punto que había quedado al borde de la muerte, le había provocado daños físicos o mentales, su Aura se encargaría de eso. Con el tiempo.

—Ruby. Así es como te llamas —dijo Jano—. Sí, sí, sí. Ven conmigo. No puedo ver el camino. Pero si estás a mi lado…

—No soy quien quieres que sea. Esa mujer a la que añoras no se llamaba Ruby. Tampoco se parecía en mí, probablemente, más allá de lo obvio. Y lo que es más importante, está muerta. Murió en tus brazos. No pudiste ni decir adiós, pero ha desaparecido de este mundo. Sé cómo se siente eso, creeme. —Dio un paso hacia delante. Jano dio un paso atrás—. Pero ya es hora de dejarlo. ¿Cómo crees que te miraría, si pudiera verte ahora?

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Ruby, yo... Tienes que ayudarme.

—No creo que hay nadie que pueda ayudarte. Ni siquiera yo. —Miro de reojo a sus amigas y compañeras. Todas la miraban no sabiendo que pensar. Bueno, eso era mejor que dudaran de ella o interfirieran en el peor momento posible.

—Eso no puede ser verdad.

—Si eso crees, ¿cómo te llamas? Es una pregunta muy sencilla.

Jano se tambaleó como un muñeco de paja sin relleno. Su nuevo ojo izquierdo, que era el de ella, ciertamente parecía tan frío y sin vida como el de un muñeco.

—Preternatural —dijo al cabo de un rato. Le sorprendió que hubiera sido capaz de recordar eso, siquiera.

—No. Eso ni siquiera es un nombre. Ni siquiera con este artefacto sé dónde lo sacaste exactamente, pero ese nombre y tu apariencia inicial no fueron más que destellos de una identidad a la que te aferraste mientras perdías la tuya propia. Una identidad que vislumbraste en un mar de calculaciones.

—¡Basta! Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. No eres ella, pero algún día la encontrare.

—¿Ella? ¿Ya no estás seguro de que se llamaba Ruby?

—Claro que sí. ¿Cómo no voy a estar seguro del nombre de mi amada? Ridículo. Largate de aquí y llevate a esos estorbos contigo. Necesito estar solo. Necesito pensar. —Se apretó la cabeza con una mano como si pretendiera aplastársela.

—Tú nos trajiste aquí. Y eres el único que puede devolvernos a casa.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Ella está muerta, Jano.

Jano la miró con un ojo muy abierto. El otro no, pero solo porque no podía moverse.

—Sí, así es como te llamas. Jano. Viajaste lejos de tu universo, buscando alguien que pudiera servir como sustituto de ella. Perdiste la cabeza, y al final conseguiste convencerte no solo de que seguía viva, sino de que yo era ella. Pero sabes que es mentira. Estás solo en el mundo, Jano. Te dejaría vivir si nos devolvieras a casa, pero sé que así eres demasiado peligroso como para dejarte libre, y no vas a mejorar de ningún modo. Así que también morirás solo, Jano.

Fue a por ella, silencioso, cegadoramente rápido, con las manos desnudas.

Ruby no se movió del sitio.

Yang se puso en pie temblorosamente y se acercó para ayudarla, sin saber que era completamente innecesario, aunque no contraproducente. Por fortuna.

Las manos de Jano solo aferraron el aire.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto a nadie en particular.

Ruby, que había creado una ilusión y se había vuelto invisible para poder acercarse a Jano por detrás, le atravesó con Rosa Creciente, destrozándole el corazón. _Este es el peso de una vida_, pensó cuando el cuerpo de Jano se desplomo hacia atrás, contra ella.

Pesaba mucho. Pese a todo.

Jano no estaba muerto. No era humano, solo lo parecía. A pesar de que se había quedado sin corazón, se estaba retorciendo de dolor y escupiendo sangre ocasionalmente. Eso no significaba que se fuera a recuperar. Ruby había ganado. Su muerte solo era cuestión de tiempo, llegados a este punto.

Pero parecía que Jano no compartía la misma opinión.

Agarró a Rosa Creciente por el filo, como si sacársela del pecho, asumiendo que fuera capaz de conseguirlo estando medio muerto, fuera a llevarle a alguna parte.

El mundo se vino abajo delante de sus ojos. El negro fue pintando de puro blanco, donde flotaban cosas como fragmentos de cristal. Yang, Weiss y Blake habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Solo quedaban ella misma y Jano, en la misma posición que hace un momento.

_Ya veo_, pensó.

Conversaba a Rosa Creciente, pero no la réplica del Fruto del Edén que había construido con sus propias manos.

—Por favor —dijo con la voz de un niño—. No lo entiendes, tengo que encontrarla. Tengo que verla una vez más, al menos, antes de que...

—Quizá os volváis a ver. Pero en esta vida es imposible que eso ocurra.

Retiró a Rosa Creciente de su pecho. Jano se desplomó, comenzó a arrastrarse lejos de ella, ciego por el miedo. De otro modo, se habría dado cuenta de que no tenía adonde huir, y que no importaría aunque lo tuviera.

Ruby dejó caer a Rosa Creciente.

Se adelantó a Jano, lo cual no fue difícil, hinco una rodilla en el suelo. Él se detuvo.

—Me das pena. No te merecías acabar así. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar sentir cierto desprecio. Porque podrías haber hecho mucho más, honrado su memoria, podrías haber _sido_ mucho más. Y de eso no tienes a nada ni nadie que culpar excepto tú mismo.

—No sabes lo que es perder a la única persona, la única, que da significado a tu vida. Y aun así yo... Yo lo intente.

Una chispa de luz había vuelto a sus ojos. Precisamente ahora, cuando la muerta le envolvía en sus brazos, lista para llevárselo en cuanto esta conversación acabara. Este instante suspendido en el tiempo. Su mirada seguía empañada, pero se podía decir que había vuelto en sí.

Ruby estaría dispuesta a apostar que, en este momento, se parecía más a él mismo que en ningún otro momento en los últimos miles y miles de años.

—Puede, pero no fue suficiente, en cualquier caso. Te convertiste en todo lo que odiabas. Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo. Mejor de lo que lo hacías, incluso. Ella no fue la única razón por la que luchaste contra los tuyos. Creías que no era correcto esclavizar a nadie, aunque fuera una especie 'inferior'. La culpa te devoraba por dentro. Ella te dio un motivo de peso para dejar de reprimir esos sentimientos, tus dudas.

—No sé si tienes razón. Pasó hace tanto tiempo...

—Pero para mí todo eso pasó hace menos de media hora. Es verdad. Si sirve de algo, lo siento.

—¿Qué hice mal?

—Todo empezó a escapársete de las manos cuando diste rienda suelta a tu ira. Ese fue principalmente el problema, o eso creo. —Ruby apartó la mirada. Tragó saliva—. Pero solo soy una niña. Habría manejado la situación de una manera distinta, desde luego, pero ¿mejor? Ya no estoy tan segura de ese tipo de cosas. Supongo que esa es una lección que tendría que aprender más tarde o más temprano.

—¿Quién eres?

Volvió a mirarle. Pero no le hacía falta hacer eso para saber que ya se había ido.

—¿No me reconoces? —Tomó una decisión en una décima de segundo, mostró una sonrisa forzada—. Soy yo.

—Ah, hay estás… Eva.

¿Era ese el verdadero nombre de la mujer humana de la que se había enamorado o simplemente se había aferrado a otra pista falsa durante sus últimos momentos?

Prefería creer lo primero. Pese a todo.

Jano exhalo su último aliento, finalmente.


	10. Palabras de despedida

**Palabras de despedida**

El vació blanco desapareció, la oscuridad volvió. Ruby sintió una puñalada de pánico. Se imagino que la debilidad de Jano y su aparente muerte habían sido partes de un elaborado plan que todas sufrirían dentro de poco.

Pero sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y se dio cuenta de que habían vuelto a la habitación de su equipo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ruby se levantó de la cama, tanteo en la oscuridad con una mano para encontrar el interruptor de la luz y lo apretó, encendiendo la luz.

Entonces vio que se equivocaba. Había un rastro muy evidente de la pesadilla que acababa de terminarse, una prueba de que no había sido todo un sueño terrible, interminable y extrañamente coherente, en lo que se refería a un sueño.

El Fruto del Edén estaba más o menos en el centro de la habitación, apagado, inactivo. Aunque debería haber desaparecido junto con el resto del espacio creado por Jano.

—Ruby... —Yang la llamó, extendió un brazo en su dirección. Había algo raro en su voz.

Pasó de largo.

Agarró el Fruto y se lo quedo mirando mientras el artefacto comenzaba a brillar, respondiendo a algo en su interior. No sabía a qué exactamente, pero se podía hacer ideas, y cada idea le obligaba a plantearse demasiadas preguntas.

Tanto poder en la punta de sus dedos. Tanto conocimiento… No sabía cómo, pero era uno de los verdaderos Frutos. No una mera replica.

Sintió un profundo escalofrió.

Jano estaba muerto, pero no habían escapado. Todavía no, quizá nunca.

—¿Tienes algo que enseñarnos, o nos llevaras a todos a la ruina?


	11. Nota

Aquí viene el post mortem.

Esta historia es un jódete bien gran dirigido al género de reaccionar, no específicamente a los centrados en RWBY, por dos razones principales:

1) La manera extraña y deshumanizante en la que los autores insertados interactúan con los personajes de la serie. Es decir, como si fueran personajes, no personas con sentimientos y pensamientos propios. No pasa así en todos los fics de este género, pero si lo suficiente para molestarme.

De ahí viene que los planes de mi propia inserción —aunque, si has llegado tan lejos, sabes que no es así— no entre ayudar a los personajes de manera altruista, sino conseguir lo que quiere. Que, a pesar de que como muchos otros personajes que son el autor insertado, se crea un Dios, no tarda en demostrar que en realidad es un ser patético y digno de lastima.

¿Necesario?

Bueno, nada es 100% necesario en nada. Una pregunta mejor, ¿mereció la pena? Dejare que los que han llegado hasta aquí, ya sea movidos por una curiosidad mórbida o por genuino interés, lo juzguéis.

2) Las historias de reaccionar no tienen un jodido argumento, y eso es algo que puedo afirmar con seguridad que la mayoría tiene en común, a pesar de que no he leído, ni de lejos, la mayoría de fics de este género. Por qué eso es un problema es bastante obvio. ncluso está historia, que he ido hilando sobre la marcha y he terminado con lo que se puede considerar un deus ex machina si no eres caritativo, es más interesante que ver a personajes reaccionar a cosas sin ningún motivo en particular. En mi opinión, al menos.

En fin, que no es tan difícil. Intentadlo.

Eso es todo, amigos.


End file.
